MI AMANTE DRAGÓN
by valery1
Summary: Un día mientras vuelve a casa, desde su trabajo Bella Swan encuentra a un hombre herido y salva su vida. Misteriosamente él desaparece,dejándole solo el nombre "Edward". Unos días después, Bella es secuestrada a la salida de la escuela y despierta a bordo del jet privado, volando hacia Nueva York. El hombre que ella salvó es un gangster y quiere que se quede con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stepehanie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Hay muchas cosas que no se de este mundo Países desconocidos, Lenguas Desconocidas, Gentes Desconocidas, Y TAMPOCO SE AUN QUIEN ES ESA PERSONA A LA QUE ESTOY PREDESTINADA…

Desde que mi padre murió en un accidente automovilistico hace cuatro años, mi vida cambio radicalmente ...extrañaba a Charlie , aunque mi vida es muy dura cada día puedo decir que soy feliz tengo a lado unos hermosos hermanos Paul y Quil, unos niños mellizos muy inteligentesde 6 años . Mi madre Rene que cada dia se emfermaba mas .

En fin, yo trabajo en el supermercado de los Newton para mantener a mi familia ya que mi madre no puede trabajar, por las mañanas estudio .

Vivo en una pequeña casa en Forks que fue de mi padre...eso es lo unico que no se pudo llevar el banco ya que mi padre solo era un taxista y tenia muchas deudas al fallecer

Estaba en el supermercado en el cual trabajo arreglando los estantes - Oye Bella – si, esa voz también la conocía bastante bien mi jefe Mike el unico hijo de la familia Newton tenia ojos azules y una rubia melena era muy bueno conmigo me ayudaba con lo poco que tenia

-Toma esto ha quedado hoy… - exclamo mientras me daba una bolsa llena de alimentos -Dáselo a tu madre para agradecerle que te quedes hasta tan tarde

-Wow ¡ -exclame esa bolsa era enorme pero yo no puedo aceptar esto era mucho - No yo no puedo aceptar esto - trate de decir devolviendole las bolsas

-Bella siempre te ayudado por que no lo aceptas- exclamo mientras fijaba sus orbes azules en mi

-Pero es mucho - respondi agachando la cabeza

-Vamos ya te lo di ademas tu lo necesitas - murmuro agarrando mis manos

-Esta... bien - respondi apenada -Se lo agradezco muchísimo jefe , mi madre se alegrara mucho

-Buen Trabajo, ya te dije dime Mike - mascullo sonriendo -Te puede ir ya termino tu turno

Mire el reloj ya eran las once de la noche, mi turno ACABO, termine de arreglar las cosas del estante y me fui al baño para cambiarme, me saque el mandil que tenia y me puse mi chaqueta que compre con tanto esfuerzo, sali del baño y camine hacia la salida

Abri la puerta y mire a mike que estaba en la caja registradora  
-Gracias por todo- mumure regalandole una sonrisa a mike

-De nada siempre estare para lo que me necesitas - respondio mi jefe en una pequeña sonrisa

-Hasta Mañana - grite saliendo del supermercado un aire fuerte me pego contra la cara

Un joven paso por mi costado- Eric - exclame cuando lo reconoci y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Bella como estas - murmuro entreabriendo la puerta del supermercado

-ERIC - escuche la voz de mike gritando

-Mejor me apuro que voy a llegar tarde - mascullo apenado

-No te preocupes ve - murmure sonriendo

-Cuidate Bella - escuche a lo lejos

Baje las pequeñas escaleras hacia frio me abrace a mi misma mire el largo camino ,estaba cansada pero no tenia dinero para irme en bus si agarraba algunos atajos podria llegar temprano a casa

Forks no es tan peligroso - susurre mientras caminaba

POV MIKE

Bella me gustaba y mucho sus ojos chocolate su largo cabello castaño , esos labios gruesos que rogaba por probar, sus grandes senos y su formada cadera... sentia calor ante esos pensamientos . Me apoye en la ventana viendo aquella castaña irse moviendo de un lado para otro sus caderas ...suspire.

Estaba revisando la caja registradora por si faltaba algo de dinero , A mi costado Eric arreglaba los estantes , el ocupaba el puesto de Bella por las noches.

Comenze a imprimir los ingresos y egresos para que mis padres vieran que llevo bien las empresas - Bella siempre se esfuerza mucho y se queda hasta muy tarde – murmure mientras escribia en la pantalla los nuevos productos.

-Pero solo esta en quinto grado es muy joven – murmuro Eric interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

-Debe ser duro ocuparse sola de su madre enferma y de sus hermanos - agrege recordando las cosas que bella me habia contado.

-Y además llevar un poco de dinero a casa - interrumpio eric.

-Es una chica realmente fuerte y voluntariosa mi bella – suspire perdiendome en mis pensamientos

-Mi bella? – dijo Eric riendose

-De que te ríes a trabajar – masculle sonriendo pronto, seria mia.

POV BELLA

Caminaba por aquellas calles oscuras con rumbo a mi casa cargando las pesadas bolsas

Me han dado mucha comida – masculle mirando las bolsas que tenia en la mano. Con este sobrado Lleno a las comelones de Paúl y Quil mis hermanos y para que mama desayune mañana. MAMA...se iba a preocupar si llegaba tarde asi que camine un poco mas rapido y voltee por un callejon no habia nada de gente.

Camine a pasos rapido sentia un poco de miedo cuando choque con alguien la luz del poste destellaba por momentos - Auch - masculle agarrandome el brazo.

Volvi a sentir otro empujon haciendo que votara las bolsas que tenia en la mano - Esa es la comida de mañana! – grite exasperada mientras se caían todo lo que habia en las bolsas.

-Hum! – me taparon la boca arrastrandome contra la pared.

La luz destelleaba por momentos no podia ver quien me tapaba la boca - No digas ni una palabra - mascullo una voz fuerte, que obviamente era masculina

¿Quién es? ..¿Qué esta pasando aquí?...¿Por qué a mí?... Pensé

-No lo Has visto irse por allí – escuche que gritaban al fondo del callejon cuando voltee habian bastantes hombres corriendo hacia todos los lados

La luz del poste brillo por unos momentos dandome la luz necesaria para escapar. Me movi fuertemente haciendo que me soltara antes que corriera me agarro el brazo fuertemente

-AAAHHH SUELTAMEEEE! – grite y le tire una cachetada tenía miedo de voltear, pero tuve que hacerlo; cuando gire creí que estaba alucinando frente a mi se encontraba un hombre alto y de tez blanca, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda y sus cabellos mojados reflejaban un tono dorado, pero eso no era lo que mas llamaba mi atención, oh dios santo esa marca en la sien eso es UN DRAGON… ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES…?

-NO HAGAS TANTO RUIDO! – mascullo bajo agarrandome fuerte de los brazos.

-NOOO... SUELTAMEE! SOCORRO!, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! - grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-DEJAAA DE GRITAR!- decía mientras me sacudía con fuerza.

-SUELTEME!- grite histéricamente.

Me apreto fuertemente a él, era imposible no sentir como cada centímetro de su bien torneado cuerpo se pegaba al mío, me deje llevar por el verde hipnotizarte de sus ojos, en ese momento acerco su rostro al mío a tal grado que estamos a un centímetro de distancia, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro y su nariz rosar la punta de la mía, oh por que este tipo era tan atractivo para mi, en el segundo en que mis pensamientos formularon esa pregunta, el pego sus labios sobre los míos, DIOS SANTO! eran tan suaves y cálidos, y casi al segundo comenzaron a moverse con insistencia sobre los míos, de un lado a otro haciéndome saborear su dulce aliento; esto no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, pero mi mente decía una cosa y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma, pude sentir su lengua sobre mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en mi boca, y seria una ingratitud hacia el cielo no permitírselo; abrí mi boca lo mas que pude y su lengua comenzó a deslizarse sobre la mía, haciéndome sentir sensaciones inimaginables, recorrió cada centímetro de mi boca con ella, y sus manos descendieron y se colocaron sobre mi cintura; en ese momento una parte de mi mente reacciono y como pude me libere de su agarre.

-Por fin te calmaste – exclamo con la respiracion agitada.

-ME-ME-ME-ME HAS BESADO! – tartamudee limpiandome los labios con las manos.

-Ya sé!.. la próxima vez que grites te hare esto- murmuro con tono aspero abriendo mi blusa fuertemente - Y luego te violare aquí mismo.

Agarre lo poco que quedaba de mi blusa y me tape mi cuerpo ¿Me violara ?.. Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi , tengo mucho miedo

-Esta bien – susurre mientras trataba de no llorar me abrace a mi misma recostandome contra la pared

-Buena chica - exclamo con tono de burla

-¿Estaba por allí o no?... Ni rastro… Juraría que estaba alli - se escuchaba a hombres gritando

¿Lo estarán buscando a el? … Si me pongo a llorar me ayudaran

Tome aire para gritar todo lo que mi voz daba cuando sus ojos se clavaron como puñales en mi clavando sus preciosos ojos verdes en los míos, Dios mío no me salía la voz me dejo sin respiración.

-Quedémonos así solo un momento – dijo y se acerco poco poco a mi sentía como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se pegabaal mío, podía sentir su pecho presionar con el mío y sus manos depositarse en mi espalda, por unos segundos me perdí en esa extraña sensación.

-Busca allí…. No hay nadie – gritaban afuera del callejón.

Aguanta la respiración bella cuenta uno dos tres… Puedo sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo…Su cálido aliento que me hacia estremecer…No se que hacer ni que pensar.

Por un momento ya no se escuchaban voces, aquel extraño cayo al suelo arrodillado agarrandose el brazo- ¿Qué pasa?- susurre acercandome a el - Oye.. que te..? SANGREE – grite al ver su brazo manchado de rojo.

Voltee hacia los costados el callejon estaba vacio..Ahora es mi oportunidad para escaparme pero… no no puedo dejarlo herido.

-Sabes que te han hecho una herida… Déjame Verla- exclame y agarre su brazo.

-No te preocupes por mí.. Tú ya te puedes ir - mascullo mientras zafaba mi agarre.

Agarre la tela de mi blusa y la jale hasta arrancar un pedazo tenia que parar la hemorragia, agarre su brazo con fuerza - Oye.. Que estas haciendo?- pregunto con una mueca de dolor.

-¡No te muevas!- exclame mientras hacia un torniquete -No pretenderás que deje que te desangres...

Minutos despues termine de hacer el nudo - Listo - exclame - Ahora vamos a mi casa esta aquí cerca…- susurre mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse -No tenemos nada pero al menos allí podre curarte mejor.

-Estas segura se lo que estas diciendo?... sabes de lo que hablas?- me pregunto mirandome fijamente.

-Claro que si… No puedo dejarte en este estado- murmure y comenzamos a caminar por los callejones.

El camino fue silencioso sentia por momentos su mirada sobre mi , su respiracion era lenta.

Despues de tanto caminar llegamos a la avenida - Es allí- dije señalando la casa pequeña que estaba en una esquina.

Caminamos lentamente hacia alli cuando llegamos lo recoste sobre la pared mientras abria la puerta silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie ya que era muy tarde- La casa es pequeña lo siento…- murmure cuando abri la puerta-

Entramos a la casa y camine hacia el baño, el me siguio - Será mejor que te des un baño ... así se lavara mejor la herida- dije mientras sacaba unas ropas del estante- Te dejo aquí la ropa limpia, es de mi padre no se si te quede bien - trate de decir , los ojos se me abrieron al ver como se sacaba la camisa, sus formados abdominales resaltaban- ...Yoo me-e voy - tartamudee saliendo rapido de hay mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Cerre la puerta y me apoye, respire profundamente ...mire hacia abajo vi mi ropa, estaba manchada de sangre, es mejor que no me vean asi. Entre a pasos silenciosos a mi habitacion para no despertar a Renne ni a mis hermanos ...mientras me cambiaba de blusa me quede pensativa.

He Traído a una persona desconocida a mi casa? …Porque he hecho algo tan arriesgado. Sali de mi cuarto con el botiquin en la mano aquel extraño todavia no salia me sente en una silla esperandolo ...despues de unos momentos senti sus pasos

Ah que tal te queda la camiseta de mi padre?- dije mientras volteaba ...estaba semi desnundo.

-QUEE QUEE QUEE HACES ASI ….ESPERAA AH …YO NO TE HE TRAIDO POR ESO … YO NO- tartamudee al verlo asi.


	2. TÚ

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stepehanie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tú**

Estaba sin camisa sus pectorales tan marcados.

-Toma…- murmuro mientras me daba la camisa de mi papa

-Ehh?

-Se va a manchar de sangre- dijo

-¡TIENES RAZON! LO MEJOR SERA CURARTE PRIMERO- dije un poco exaltada.

Menudo susto que me he pegado es que.. al verlo de repente desnudo he pensado lo que no era.

Hice que sentara en una silla para curarle la herida comenze a soltar el nudo que tenia en su brazo.

Por cierto no te he preguntado como te llamas?- pregunte mientras sacaba aquella tela mojada de sangre.

-Edward

-Edward... que nombre más raro significa dragón negro

-Yo me llamo Isabella swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella – me presente.

-Bella - susurro no espere que dijiera mi nombre... mi corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente.

-Y… como te has hecho esta herida ?..- pregunte curiosa -Parecía que huyeras de alguien...¿De quien?..¿Porque?...

-Hoy en día hay un mundo que es mejor no conocer si quieres seguir viva- susurro poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios.

Un mundo que no conozco… en verdad a mi eso nada me incumbe.

-Auu eso duele- dijo con voz debil mientras pasaba alcohol sobre la herida.

-No armes escándalo por favor o despertaras a todo el mundo – rogue nerviosa no queria que nadie se despertara

-Eres completamente distinta a la de hace rato – exclamo riendo.  
Es la primera vez que sonríe… Quizás no es tan malo.

Sentia su mirada sobre mi me ponia nerviosa.

-Ya esta dentro de un rato hay que cambiarla por una limpia- murmure guardando rapidamente todas las cosas en el botiquin, me pare para ir a guardarlo y el se paro al acto.  
Se comenzo a acercar lentamente hacia mi

-¿Eh?.. E-E-espera … Yo no – no me salía palabra mientras , yo retrocedí, pero detrás de mi se encontraba un estante y no había hacia donde escapar.

-¿No te puedo dar un Beso de agradecimiento?-pregunto

-¿UN BESO DE AGRADECIMIENTO?- ES- QEE-QE-YO – tartamudee nerviosa debido a su cercania

-¿No será que yo he sido el primero en hacerlo verdad?- pregunto sonriendo

Era verdad me quede en silencio

-Ya veo... pues entonces yo te ensañare como dar un beso - susurro

Pero el no se alejo, por el contrario, coloco sus brazos uno de cada lado de mi cuerpo sobre el estante, quedando muy cerca de mi, podía sentir su olor, era tan masculino, mis recuerdos no le hacían reverencia, era mas hermoso de lo que recordaba; sus hipnotizantés ojos que me miraban con un punto de picardía, su perfecta y perfilada nariz, sus labios rojos y carnosos, su barbilla partida tan sexy y ese cabello dorado que le caía en unos pequeños mechones sobre su frente, sus labios se acercaron a los míos sintiendo el calor y la suavidad lo atraje a mi cuerpo llevando una de mis manos a su cabello.

-Usa la lengua que se enrede con la mía-me dijo. abrí mi boca con un gemido me encontré con su lengua su sabor era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-Hasta el fondo- Estaba perdida en esos sentimientos sentía un pequeño punzón en mi parte baja y mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente.

¿Porque me había dejado llevar así?- pense mirando esos orbes verdes.

Entre en una nube densa que me llevaba poco a poco a un lugar oscuro los ojos me pesaban de un momento a otro me había dado sueño y cerré los ojos con su nombre en mi mente.

-Muy mal Bella- fue lo ultimo que escuche de esa voz varonil.

Comencé a caer en un vacio, cuando estaba apunto de llegar al suelo; DESPERTE..

-Hermanita…Hermanita – gritaban unas pequeñas voces

-HERMANITAA - sentia unas manitas moverme

Abri lentamente los ojos

-HERMAAAANITAAAAA ! – gritaron con mas fuerza esas dos voces ,mis hermanitos me miraban sonrientes

-¿Pero Que? … - murmure sonñolienta

-Aquí no se duerme ¿sabes? - me recrimino el pequeño paul

¿Que? ¿Edward?

-¿Donde esta? - pregunte poniendome de pie lo busque con la mirada por la sala

Ahí estaba yo le cure la herida - pense agarrando el botiquín tirado en el suelo

¿Edward? - pregunte un poco confusa.

¡No esta!

¿Porque?

¿Ha sido un sueño?

Pero…

-Buenos días Bella - dijo rene apareciendo en la sala con una pequeña sonrisa

-MAMA ¡ - exclame exaltada me habia asustado mi corazon latia fuertemente

-Enseguida estará el desayuno – murmuro caminando hacia la cocina

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO LEVANTADA…DEJA YO ME OCUPO - grite corriendo tras de ella

Agarro unos platos y abrio el grifo -Tranquila son solo unos platos… Trabajas hasta muy tarde hoy me siento mejor - murmuro.

-No te preocupes pronto podre llevarte a un buen hospital ya lo veras… mientras descansa todo lo que puedas - dije con un gran sonrisa.

-Bella… Te doy muchos problemas ¿eh? COOF COOF COOF - me dijo con ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Para nada mami – le dije con una gran sonrisa

...Edward su nombre daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza...

Los Dias Pasaban.. Por la mañana siempre lo mismo

-Coman en silencio! - grite histéricamente a mis lindos hermanitos es que estas chicos no pueden estar tranquilos

-Es que yo quiero ese pan – decía Paúl

-Pero yo lo agarre – gritaba la pequeño Quil

-Pero yo lo quiero Quil dámelo – decía mientras se tiraba encima de el.

Eso era de todos lo días paso una semana mis desayunos eran unas peleas con mis hermanos pero las adoraba veía a mi madre enfermarse cada día mas y trabajaba duro día a día para poder comprarles sus remedios y llevar un pan a la casa todos los dias son lo mismo desde que el se fue...

Estaba en mi habitacion tendiendo mi cama. Sera que todo aquello fue un sueño – susurre mientras levantaba suavemente las sabanas de mi cama

CLING CLING

¿Que fue eso? - escuche un sonido en el suelo corrí inmediatamente

-UN CASCACABEL CON UN DRAGON…¡ - exclame

Era una cuerda negra con un dragon brillante

Dragon... EDWARD ..ES EL

Al fin y al cabo no lo soñé!... – grite emocionada

¿Porque desaparecería tan de repente?... Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue aquel beso

Nunca había besado antes, oh solo de recordar sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de mi boca me sentía de una manera que jamás me imagine, sus manos en mi cintura, sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo solo de pensar en sus ojos verde esmeralda mirándome fijamente

-NO! BASTA! – grite moviendo la cabeza

No puedo permitirme pensar de esa manera, ese tipo no lo conocía, tenia que olvidarlo, además quizás nunca lo volvería a ver

¿NO LO VERE NUNCA MAS? - pense triste

Desde ese entonces este donde este no puedo evitar buscarlo.

Estaba en el supermercado me tocaba ser cajera

-Buenas tardes – murmure mientras atendía a un joven que pagaba en la caja

A alguien con una marca de dragón en la sien ...Lo mire fijamente aquel joven castaño

Sin embargo parece no existir

A veces me pregunto si aquello fue un regalo de los dioses… algo que me permitiera salir de mi pequeño mundo y conocer a Edward que pertenecía a uno distinto

Sin embargo el cascabel...Mire mi cuello aquel cascabel colgaba sobre el

Me recuerda continuamente que no fue un sueño

Estaba en la escuela

RIMMM RIMMM RIMMM

Timbre de salida

Agarre mis cosas y sali del aula camine por los pasillos, cuando llegue a la puerta principal senti unas voces en mis espaldas eran mis compañeras de clase

-Bells - me gire para ver a Jessica parada con Ángela con sus ojos llenos de preocupación

-Que sucede chicas? – le pregunte un poco confundida

-Últimamente te hemos visto un poco decaída – dijo Ángela preocupada

-Por eso te hemos traído esto MIRA - murmuro Jessica mientras me entregaba un sobre

-Me han tocado unas entradas gratis para el preestreno de una película GRATIS

-¿Porque no vamos a verla juntas? – agrego sonriendo

-Lo siento tengo que ir a trabajar -dije triste

-Ya veo que pena – exclamo jessica sin importancia.. Tengo que preocuparme por los míos

-Otra dia será -dije sonriendo no quería que se resintieran

-Claro no te preocupes - mascullo ang

-¿Oh que es eso de hay? – exclamo Jessica y comenzó a jalarme a mi y angela hacia el murmullo de gente que estaba en la entrada del colegio

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH... ¿Y ESO ?...

Parece un coche extranjero muy caro y muchas personas vestidas de negro y lentes oscuros

Habrá venido una nueva alumna rica al colegio seguro

-¡Ah llego tarde al trabajo ¡ - exclame mirando el gran reloj del colegio. Bah si viene o no un nuevo no me importa

Sali lentamente de todo el murmullo de gente para que jess y ang no se den cuenta de que no estoy

Camine por la calle cuando choque con alguien levante la mirada era un hombre alto me agarro fuertemente el brazo

-¿Eh? Auch ! …Suélteme – grite mientras que aquel hombre no me soltaba

-Disculpe señorita usted es Bella Swan ¿Verdad? – me dijo aquel chico con voz seria

-Si porque - susurre esto me estaba asustando

-Tiene que acompañarnos – exclamo mientras me jalaba hacia un carro de lunas polarizadas

-¿COMO? … SUELTEEEME…DEJAMEE – comencé a gritar no iba a dejar que me lleve tenia que ir a trabajar

-BAAAASTA… NO SE QUIENES SON USTEDES … SUELTEME DE UNA VEZ – grite mientras me cargaban

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grite lo mas que pude mientras me metían al carro y cerraron la puerta

El carro comenzo avanzar me sentia tan pequeña al costado de ese gran hombre que tenia a mi lado impidiendo que escapara

-Creo que se confunden de persona - exclame, aun no sabía la razón por la que me habían llevado de esa forma

-No hay ninguna equivocación… Usted es Bella Swan – me dijo aquel joven mirándome fijamente tras esos lentes oscuros

-¡Eso es pero seguramente a la bella swan que buscan dee ser otra!...- grite

-ASI QUE DEJAME VOLVER - Forcejee con el quería salir de ese carro ahora mismo

-Vamos hacer que te calmes un poquito – me dijo en un tono burlón mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo

-UGH – me puso su pañuelo en mi boca tenia un olor muy fuerte

¿Por qué?

¿Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi?

Entre en una densa niebla sintiendome sin fuerzas otra vez senti que me pesaban los ojos perdiendome en aquel lugar

Abri los ojos lentamente la cabeza me daba vueltas

¿Eh ?... ¿Dónde estoy? … - susurre mientras me agarraba la cabeza

Auu - me dolia fuertemente la cabeza

-Esto esto es… ¿En las nubes? – pregunte confusa viendo nubes en una ventana

Esto es un ¿avion?

-Bienvenida - escuche su voz... EDWARD

Vinieron a mi mente muchos recuerdos, un callejón, mi habitación , una voz pidiendo que callara, unos ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo de gloria, unos brazos que me apretaban y unos labios que se posicionaban de mi boca

-Estas en el avión del rey dragón mi avión personal… - exclamo sentado en un gran sillon-Volvemos a encontrarnos bella

Esto debería ser un sueño, esto debería ser una loca jugada de mi mente, como las ultimas que me ha estado haciendo mi loca cabeza. Verlo sentado ahí

No sabía cómo llamarlo, de lo que yo si estaba segura es que estaba en un estado de shock

-¿Edward? – murmure... ¿Porque?...¿que hace aqui edward?...¿Y donde vamos con este avion?

-Espero que me perdones por hacerlo así… estamos apunto de llegar- dijo -He preparado una recepción para ti en Nueva York- murmuro sonriendo

¿NUEVA YORK…? …¿.NO PUEDE SER!...HA-HA DICHO NUEVA YORK ?

Me asome a una ventana los grandes edificios pasaban ante mis ojos..

Senti un movimiento brusco momentos despues vi una pista tras la ventana el avion habia aterrizado

Mis labios no podian coordinar ni una palabra

La puerta se abrio automaticamente , edward camino hacia la salida yo trate de pararme y lo comenze a seguir bajamos las escaleras levante la vista y me quede sorprendida al ver tantas personas vestidas de negro

-Bienvenido a casa mi señor Edward…

-Bienvenido a Nueva York señorita Bella….

-Bienvenido señor y señorita - gritaron en coro

¿Señor Edward?... Que es todo esto… Que pasa aquí?

Que hago yo en nueva york?

¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? …

* * *

**Deje un adelanto en el grupo del face www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	3. SUEÑO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Hola. Cómo estan? Aquí vengo con 2 capis nuevos... espero les guste.. **

**MheryPatty:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic.. Espero tambien te gusten los capis que subi.. Gracias por comentar..

**Miadharu28: **Gracias por comentar.. Deje dos capis para que te entretengas.. jaja! :)

**Guest: **Que bueno que te guste la historia... Gracias por comentar.. :)

** LTax:** Hola. La verdad que si es algo diferente la historia... A mi me encantó y por eso pedí permiso a la autora para publicarlo aca... Gracias por comentar.. Saludos..

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sueño**

Al ver a toda esa gente me agarre del pasamanos y cerre fuertemente los ojos.

-YA SE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO ES UN SUEÑO QUIERO QUE SE ACABE AHORA MISMO YAA – dije exasperada no quería volver a ilusionarme con volverlo a ver.

Escuche los pasos de edward acercarse a mi - ¿Por que no compruebas si es un sueño o no de verdad? – dijo mientras me acariciaba el pómulo derecho con su mano.

Senti sus manos en mis piernas segundos despues me sentia en el aire , Edward me tenia cargada entre sus brazos

-¡Ah espera un momento! yo no no yo – trate de decir con temor a caerme

-Agarrate - susurro bajando las escalera conmigo entre brazos

-Ahh - exclame abrazandolo fuertemente

Edward camino a paso rapido entre toda esa gente escuche que lo llamaron pero el no hizo caso

-Estoy segura que todo esto es un sueño - susurre y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ya no escuchaba voces

Por fin calma… - abri los ojos - no. todo sigue igual – el me miraba fijamente.

Nada parecía tener sentido en este mundo lo sabia las coincidencias existían pero esto era mas como un juego de el destino uno en donde yo soy un simple títere

Me dejo en el suelo suavemente estabamos lejos de toda esa gente

-Es imposible que pase algo así… estar en nueva york de repente volver a encontrarme contigo – susurre – Eso es…! Esto es un sueño! –exclame exasperada

-Yo me encargare de que vivas este sueño – dijo mirándome a los ojos con esos orbes verdes

-¿A mi ?... Edward – mi voz salió apenas en un susurro entrecortado

-Espero que tengas el mejor de los sueño aquí en nueva york – murmuro cerca de mi

¿De verdad tengo delante a Edward?...

-¿Sera verdad que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos? – susurre mientras tocaba su cara , la corriente eléctrica fue enorme, su piel era suave como lo recordaba

Pero que estoy haciendo – pense sacando mi mano rapidamente

-Tenia muchas ganas de volverte a ver – exclamo agarrando mi mano suavemente mientras la pasaba por sus labios

-Edward… - susurre mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas

Me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro habia coches alrededor

-Trae el coche Sam– grito Edward a un hombre que estaba dentro de una auto

-Esta es mi chica si alguien se atreve a tratarla mal lo pagara con su propia vida - murmuro abrazandome fuerte

Un coche se acerco hasta nosotros

-Que sepa yo.. no soy tu chica – trate de decir mientras subía al carro de su mano sentía una corriente eléctrica

El carro comenzo a arrancar a medida que pasaba el tiempo veia la gran ciudad ante mis ojos

-Estoy en Nueva York verdad - pregunte apenas en susurro

-¿Donde prefiere que lo lleve hoy? ¿A su casa a las orillas de la bahía ? - pregunto aquel joven Sam que manejaba el auto

-No. Al apartamento en la gran manzana –respondió

El camino fue en silencio pero de uno cómoda cuando al fin llegamos eran unos edificios enormes al subir abrio la puerta de un hermoso departamento me quede sorprendida de la lujosa sala que tenia me llevo de la mano hacia las habitacion cuando abrio la puerta no podia creer lo que veian mis ojos

Me apoye contra la ventana - ¡MADRE MIA! …UNA HABITACION CON VISTA NOCTURNA A NUEVA YORK ¡ - exclame emocionada mientras ante mis ojos veía medio nueva york

-¿Te gusta? – intervino Edward

Así que Edward es un hombre rico en nueva york vive en un mundo completamente distinto al mío no se como no me había dado cuenta antes es alguien imposible de alcanzar ..NO tengo que enamorarme de alguien así

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi- murmure volteando edward se acercaba a mi me agarro de la cintura y comenzo a abrirme la blusa

-Pero yo ya … ¿ QUE HACES? – tartamudee con temor

-Tengo que quitarte esta ropa- contestó

-PE-PE-PE PERO ESPERA UN MOMENTO YO NO – no note cuando nos acercamos tanto

-Cálmate un poco

-Para por favor!... Edward - dije, esperaba el entendiera el significado de mis palabras

-Quiero que te pruebes este vestido vamos a ir a una fiesta – dijo sacando un vestido de una caja era hermoso

¿Vestido? ¿Fiesta? – estaba confundida

-Con la piel tan blanca el vestido te quedara perfecto – murmuro mientras se acercaba otra vez

-Pero… - trate de decir mientras el sacaba la blusa completamente

Nunca me he puesto un vestido tan caro …Será mi primera fiesta

-Esta noche vas hacer la cenicienta de nueva york…- susurro lentamente en mi oido mientras me abria el cierre de mi falda

-Se buena y déjame que ponga la magia – susurro bajando totalmente la falda

Estaba solo con truza y sosten demasiado sonronjada

-¿Voy a transformarme en cenicienta? – susurre, el solo asintió sonriendo.

Edward me dejo a solas para cambiarme

Esta noche, solo esta noche…-agarre aquel vestido escotado y me lo comenze a poner

Como cada noche llego muy tarde de trabajar si vuelvo mañana por la mañana nadie se preocupara…

En el suelo habian unos zapatos muy lindos de taco brillantes me sente y los coloque en mis pies

Si solo esta noche…quiero que Edward obre su magia en mi…

Quiero ser su cenicienta … me hice una coleta recogida. En la cama habia maquillaje agarre solo un labial rojo. Y que cuando acabe todo solo queden los buenos recuerdos. Me mire en el espejo no me reconocia. Sali de la habitacion el me esperaba en la sala

-Listo -murmure

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con el hombre mas hermoso que había visto, bestia un elegante traje negro que se acentuaba a los músculos de su cuerpo, vague mi vista por todas su perfección hasta que me enfoque en sus hermosos ojos verdes, estos me miraban insistentes y precavidos, su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo sin la mas mínima vergüenza

Se acerco a mi y agarro mi mano - Mi Cenicienta – pronuncio besándome la mano sentí un pequeño cosquilleo

Salimos de aquel edificio ,una carro negro nos esperaba afuera me ayudo a subir caballerosamente ,el camino fue en un silencio comodo con su mano sobre la mia, el auto paro en un gran salon era hermoso. Baje de la mano de edward y entramos aquella fiesta era demasiado elegante en tonos dorados

-¿La fiesta es en este lugar tan grande?- pregunte viendo maravillada el salon era hermoso , un murmurllo de gente se acerco a nosotros

-Es Edward… ¿Se encuentra mejor señor Edward?- pregunto un joven musculoso que vestia elegantemente

-Si Tyler - respondió secamente Edward

-¿Esta es la señorita Isabella ¿La que le salvo la vida? – pregunto mirandome descaradamente

-¿Señor Edward? Estábamos preocupadas nos dijeron que le había sucedido algo – exclamo una mujer cabello rubio y vestido escotado apareciendo

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlo – pronuncio seductoramente un pelirroja

-Kate…Iris… - susurr Edward

¡ UAU ¡ Son wapisimas – pense entrecerrando los ojos

Edward me jalo hacia el centro del gran salon - Señores y señoras los he reunido a todos aquí para homenajear a mi salvadora Bella –dijo tomando mi mano

Había extrañado tanto su contacto, en esta pocas horas, fue como la gloria poder tocarlo

¿Lo lo ha hecho por mi?- pense confundida. Toda la gente tenia su atencion en nosotros mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas la gente comenzo aplaudir.

-Quisiera presentarles formalmente a Isabella Swan … Que algún día se convertirá en mi esposa-su voz de terciopelo sonó fuerte y clara

-¿QUE? – exclame mas confundida y sus palabras de antes vinieron a mi mente... Que algún día se convertirá mi esposa ¿esposa?

-¿ESPOSA? – pronuncio una rubia en un tono que no me gusto para nada

-¿Del señor Edward? – pregunto Tyler con los ojos abiertos mientras toda la gente nos veía

-¿Se puede saber que estas diciendo?... ¿A que viene eso? – pregunte con dificultad debido a la cercanía de su rostro

-No hay nada en el mundo que yo quisiera y no pueda poseer ni todo el poder…NI TU – dijo mirándome fijamente

El podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera yo no creo que sea la mejor esto es el fruto de la magia de Edward no pasa nada, todo esta bajo control la magia durara hasta la media noche por eso hoy quiero ser la novia de Edward

-Señor Edward un momento por favor – dijo un hombre de negro con lentes oscuros acercandose a nosotros

-Bella allí hay mucha comida ve y come lo que mas te guste -ahora su fina voz de terciopelo se había vuelto fría también, se alejo de mi y camino a pasos apresurados

¿Habrá pasado algo? – pensé mientras caminaba hacia esa gran mesa

MADRE MIA… Es la primera vez que veo tanto manjar… Si mama comiera esto seguro se pondría mejor – susurre a la vez que me servía de esos platos exquisitos

Si les llevara esto a Paul y Quil se pondrían muy contentos...Paul, Quil , Mama …¿Que habrán cenado hoy? tendría que ir volviendo a casa ¿Como me comprare el pasaje?...¿Habrá algún vuelo a estas horas?

-Bella – escuche que me llamaban y voltee para encontrarme con Kate y Iris me miraban de arriba abajo

-¿Parece que te lo estas pasando bien? - pronuncio con un tono altanero la mujer que se llamaba Kate

-¿Te gusta Nueva York? – pregunto Iris

-Y además… ¿Como demonios has hecho para conquistar a Edward? – grito Kate mientras me agarraba con fuerza el vestido

-Yo… yo no hecho nada de eso – tartamudee

-Mentirosa – dijo de golpe Iris

-A nosotras siempre nos ha gustado Edward y nunca hemos conseguido conquistarlo – grito la rubia mientras me agarraba más fuerte

-Yo… yo lo único que hice fue ayudándolo a curar su herida... La verdad que aparte de eso no se mucho sobre Edward – dije asustada -Que es muy rico….Que tiene la marca de un dragón en la sien – agregue con temor

-¿Has visto esa marca? – grito mientras me quitaba las manos del vestido

-¿Qué pasa? – exclamo Irina con cara preocupada

-¿La ha visto? – grito Kate con tono serio

-¿Dices que alguien ha visto la marca del dragón? – murmuraba un grupo de personas

-Es verdad… no sabes nada sobre Edward…- su mirada de Kate se volvió burlona

-¿Qué pasa con la marca de dragón? – pregunte preocupada

-A esa marca se le llama "El dragón negro de la muerte" …Edward no se la enseña a nadie – murmuro la pellirroja

-Y se dice que si alguien la ve… Esta condenado a morir – susurro Kate muy cerca de mi

-¿Pero que tonterías dices? … No es verdad yo estoy vivita y coleando – respondí con una sonrisa

¿Qué es eso? ...¿Supersticiones?... Ni que Edward fuera un asesino

Sali de aquel salon a tomar un poco de aire el ambiente alli adentro era muy pesado

Escuche la voz de edward me acerque estaba hablando aquel joven que lo llamo me apoye contra la pared

-No habrá que preocuparse más por los que me hirieron aquel día. Los mate a todos Tyler - dijo friamente

-Hay que deshacerse del resto de la organización – respondió Taylor

-Pienso borrarlos de la faz de la tierra se van a enterar de lo que le pasa a la gente que traiciona a la mafia de nueva york - dijo el con la voz un poco sombría, eso me hizo estremecerme

¿MAFIA DE NUEVA YORK? …Edward es un mafioso…como puede la persona a la que ayude el chico al que se supone que he conquistado…

-¿ES EL CAPO DE NUEVA YORK? – ahora mi voz sonaba ahogada

-¿Bella? – escuche su voz acercandose

Edward

-¿Qué te pasa ?... ¿No te gusta la fiesta? – murmuro con su sedosa voz que me quito la fuerza de las rodillas

-Veras…yo – le pregunte frunciendo el seño, no sabia que palabra utilizar -Me vuelvo a Forks tengo que volver mi familia me esta esperando si vuelvo ahora podre estar allí por la mañana muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi te prometo que no lo olvidare nunca en la vida – agache la cabeza

Tiro un fuerte puñete sobre la pared cerca de mi haciendo que me sobresaltara

-¿Y que pasaría si te digo que no puedes volver?- exclamo agarrandome la cara

-¿Cómo...?

* * *

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest y LTax por leer y comentar.. **

**Deje un adelanto en el grupo del face www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	4. ESCAPANDO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Escapando**

**Bella pov**

Se apoyo contra la pared encerrandome entre sus brazos sentia su respiracion chocar contra mi

-Nada de lo que yo quiero puede escaparse de mis manos ...no puedo dejar que vuelvas a Forks - exclamo tocando mis mejillas

-¿Qué quieres decir ?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Me llaman "el rey dragón" y soy quien manda aquí

¿Rey dragón? - repetí

-Somos la mayor organización mafiosa de nueva york – murmuro separandose de mi

La mafia de nueva york así que era verdad…!ES EL CAPO DE LA MAFIA!

DON…G DON..G DON..G DON…G

Las campanas…Son las campanas de media noche…Parece que la magia ha desaparecido eso es… Todo es mentira …

Como estaba bajo el poder de su magia, yo creía que era un príncipe…Pero solo es un criminal

-Yo me voy a mi casa…VUELVO A FORKS – grite, y me percate de cómo cerraba un puño

-¿Y como vas a hacerlo?... ¿Cómo piensas salir de nueva york sola?- respondió con voz alterada

-Lavare platos... hare lo que sea… SI TU NO ME DEJAS VOLVER, YO MISMA GANARE EL DINERO PARA COMPRAR EL PASAJE DE REGRESO – grite exasperada

Se acerco lentamente a mi- Se me ocurre algo… Vende tu cuerpo –susurro mirándome de arriba abajo -Tu podrías cobrar unos 300 dólares por persona… Si en una noche estas con diez hombres, mañana podrías volver a forks – dijo colocando su mano en mi mentón

-DE…QUE, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas ?...! Imbécil !– grite levantando mi mano

Me agarro fuertemente de los brazos haciendo que quedara a espaldas de el y me apreto fuertemente a su cuerpo

-Si quisieras… Yo podría dejar que lo hicieras solo conmigo… - susurro lentamente , mientras con una mano acariciaba mis senos

-Yo te querré como diez hombres juntos… - bajo sus manos por mis caderas- No te dejare respirar en toda la noche…

-Podrás gritar y gemir todo lo que quieras – susurró después de lamer mi oreja

-¡AHHH!...NO... !- SUELTAME ¡- grite soltándome de su agarre

-Con una palabra mía puedo hacer que todo nueva york se movilice nunca podrás escapar te buscare por todas partes – exclamo furioso

-Dejame ir - grite

-Bella... Yo te quiero – dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Que?- respondí sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba

Nunca me habían querido de una forma tan violenta.. .No es verdad... el es como ha dicho ser... Esa clase de persona que consigue lo que quiere aunque sea por la fuerza... No sabe lo que es querer de verdad...No tendría que haberme hecho ilusiones.

-Estaba completamente equivocada- susurre corriendo hacia la salida

-¡SEÑORITA BELLA! – grito un hombre que parecía gorila con voz gruesa poniendose en mi camino

-Tranquilo cálmate... Pronto volverá a mí llorando – exclamo Edward haciendo que se moviera

Sali de aquel lugar y corri corri sin mirar para atras

-¡!ERES UNA IMPERTINENTE ¡!- grito la señora anciana cuando me votaba del restaurant

-¡!AAAH!- la caída dolió

-¿Vienes a decirme que quieres lavar platos llevando un vestido tan caro como ese?- decía mientras me señalaba

-Yo-Yo - me encogí ante su tono de voz

-¿Quieres burlarte de mi o que?- Grito furiosa cuando cerró la puerta en mi cara

-Se lo digo de Verdad – susurre

-Se lo suplico deeme trabajo ¡! - grite con la esperanza de que me escuche mientras golpeaba la puerta

No tenia a donde ir estaba sola en esta gran ciudad , camine por las calles llenas de gente con los tacos en la mano ...¿Qué voy hacer toda la noche?

-¿Tendría trabajo? – pregunte a un señor que paso por mi costado- Permiso – contesto sin ni siquiera girarse.

Cerre los ojos fuertemente.. Tengo que volver como sea... Un país extraño, Gente Desconocida...No entiendo Nada de Nada

-¿Qué Voy hacer yo ahora? – murmure mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos comenze a caminar

-Señorita...- la gruesa voz de alguien me hizo brincar y temblar de miedo

Un grupo de tres jovenes me miraban fijamente...¿Quiénes son estos?

-Si buscas Trabajo, Quizá podemos ayudarte –sentí sus pasos acercándose

-Yo te llevare – susurro demasiado cerca el otro

-No, Gracias – le conteste aun temblando

-¡!QUE VENGAS ¡!- dijo con voz ronca a la vez que me jalaba fuerte de los brazos

-¡! SUELTAME ¡! - grite mientras me llevaban

-Nadie puede oponerse a la voluntad de un dragón – exclamo..De un Dragón... Así que ellos también son mafiosos

Me llevaron a jaladas por un callejon oscuro trate de soltarme pero aquel joven que me tenia agarrada era mas fuerte que yo llegamos a lo lejos vi una puerta. La abrio y habia una escalera con luces - ¡Tengo Miedo ¡ - susurre mientras me llevaban a las fuerzas

-Mira es ahí – mascullo jalandome hacia un cuarto

A mi alrededor habian cuartos se escuchaban sonidos como si estubieran matando a alguien

-Donde estamos...– trate de decir a la vez que entrabamos un cuarto

-Turco he encontrado una chica nueva – grito el chico que me agarraba

Un hombre musculoso tenia la cara cortada se acerco y me agarro fuertemente la cara

-Eres muy bonita ¿sabes? – susurro acercando su rostro al mío

-Tiene una cara preciosa – murmuro el chico de mi costado

-Bueno entonces ahora... ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu cuerpo? – exclamo soltandome

¿Es un Burdel?

-NO QUIERO ¡! – grite a la vez que me paraba para salir

-¿Qué dices pequeña? – dijo y me tiro al suelo fuertemente

-¡!PARA! – grite y empecé a sollozar de nuevo mientras me sacaba el vestido

-¡Agárrala Jared ¡ - dijo mientras el chico de mi costado me agarraba de los brazos y arrancaban mi ropa

-NOOOOOOO...DEJAME...PORFAVOR – grite histéricamente mientras me quedaba semidesnuda

-Parece un vestido muy caro seguro que si lo vendo sacare una pasta – dijo turco a la vez que sostenía mi vestido

-¡Devuélveme Eso ¡ - exigí

-No te preocupes te pagaremos por el alquiler de tu cuerpo – murmuro sonriendo a la vez que se acercaba

-Ese es el vestido que me regalo Edward – solloce mientras agarraba el vestido con fuerza

-NOOOOOO ¡! – Grite en esa ocasión con más intensidad cuando comenzó a besarme

-Wau el color y la forma son perfectos...Esta nos va a dar pasta – murmuro cuando tocaba mis senos

-La pregunta es... – trato de decir cuando abría mis piernas

-PARAAA ¡! ... PA.. NO MIRES AHÍ – grite entre sollozos

-Es Precioso...Ni que fuera la primera vez – dijo en tono burlón

-Antes de ponerla a disposición de los clientes la podemos probar¿verdad? - murmuro turco mientras me tocaba

-Si...eso...Así podremos saber que es lo que estamos ofreciendo - dijo jared emocionado

-!NO!...!AAH ! SUELTENME ! - grite aterrada esto no puede estar pasándome a mi

-Deja de gritar de una vez - amenazo turco mientras me abría las piernas a las fuerzas

-¿Tu no querías dinero ? - dijo Jared mientras se acercaba a mi con dos personas mas

Si esto tiene que pasar preferiría que el me estuviera abrazando fuera... Edward...

-!AAAAAAGH! - grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía algo duro en mi entre pierna

BRAAAM! escuche cuando la puerta se rompió fuertemente

-¿Quien es ? – murmuro turco con cólera

-!El dragón negro de la muerte !- exclamo Jared con temor

-!Si es el ! - dijo el chico de su lado

-El Rey dragón el capo de la organización - susurro Jared a la vez que se paraba

-! El señor Edward ! - grito turco y corrió hacia la puerta

Edward ...mi corazon latio fuertemente

-Esto.. ¿Que le trae por aquí a nuestra humilde tienda?...¿en que lo puedo ayudar ? - dijo jared temeroso en el umbral de la puerta -Acabamos de contratar a una chica nueva que quizás le guste -susurro temblando mientras edward lo apuntaba con una pistola

-Voy a borrar de su retina todo lo que hayan visto - exclamo Edward apuntando con una mirada fría

-¿Pero porque? - murmuro temeroso jared que estaba tirado en el suelo

-¿Que hemos hecho ? - dijo turco arrodillado boca abajo

-Seres idiotas den gracias a los dioses por ser yo quien los mate -grito edward en un tono serio nunca lo había escuchado así

-Espera un momento por favor! - suplico jared- Esa chica... - susurro turco dejando la frase al aire

-Es mi chica - grito edward poniendo la pistola en su boca

-¿Que ? - dijo turco mirando a edward

-¿Como ? - exclamo jared con un grito ahogado

-EDWARD NO LOS MATES - grite mientras lagrimas caian de mis ojos

Edward me dio una ultima mirada y tiro el arma,levanto el puño y comenzo a golpearlos en el suelo

-!AAH ! - grite temblando a la vez que escuchaba los golpes

Levante la mirada aquellos chicos yacian tirados en el suelo senti los pasos de edward cerca de mi

-Edward - susurre mientras me miraba se quito su saco tapándome el cuerpo y se fue sin decirme nada

-Edward ... Espera !EDWARD ! !Edwaard ! - grite perpleja corriendo tras de el -Edwa.. - murmure mientras tocaba su brazo

-Porque... ¿Por que no has vuelto a mi llorando? ¿Pretendías venderle tu cuerpo a esos imbeciles ? - pregunto edward sin voltear a mirarme

-!No! ...Yo -contesté desconcertada.

-¿Por que me odias ?...¿Porque te quieres separar de mi ?... Tengo dinero, poder, puedo darte todo lo que me pidas...¿Que es lo que no te gusta ?

-No ee..s eso - dije tartamudeando estaba demasiado nerviosa

-Enséñame...Quiero saber como conquistar tu corazón ...- me abrazo fuertemente

-Como puedo hacer que tu precioso cuerpo me acepte - exclamo mientras exhalaba en mi cuello- ¿Como puedo hacerlo? - pregunto separándose sólo lo necesario para mirarme.

Cuando me mira asi me pierdo totalmente en esos orbes verdes..Ha pasado mucho miedo dentro de mi..He gritado su nombre una y otra vez...Sin embargo no me gusta que edward forme parte de la mafia ..Si no fuera porque yo...me enamore

-! Por favor !.. Abrázame - susurre.. Quiero que lo haga... Necesito sentir su calor

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti -susurro en mi oido

* * *

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest y LTax por leer y comentar.. **

**Deje un adelanto en el grupo del face www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	5. RECUERDOS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Hola. Cómo estan? Aquí les dejo una serie de capitulos.. Espero les guste..**

**LUZ CC: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis... Espero que estos tambien. Gracias por comentar..**

**Miadharu28: Gracias por comentar.. Te dejo mas capis.. Que los disfrutes..**

**MheryRivera: Hola. Huy si... Por suerte llego Ed.. jaja! Gracias por comentar...**

**me gusta: Gracias por comentar... Ya la estoy siguiendo.. :)**

**Mystery Twihart: jaja! Si algo oscuro hay.. Sexy Edward pero tiene algo de miedo por lo que es... Gracias por comentar.. :)**

**Guest: Gracias por comentar... Sigo subiendo capis.. :)**

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos**

**Bella pov**

Edward...No puedo controlarme más...No puedo controlar lo que siento por el.

-Yo... edward - trate de decir mientras el se acercaba mirando fijamente mis labios

IBA A BESARME, cuantas veces había rezado por este momento otra vez, lo mire y las llamas que vi en sus ojos otra vez, me atenazaron la boca del estomago, no sé si era enfado y necesidad lo que sus ojos me trasmitían, pero con el corazón martilleándome con fuerza

Poso sus labios con los míos, experimentando la embriagadora sensación de él otra vez, negándome a mancillar el momento con tanta duda

Me dije si nunca más volvía a tenerlo en brazos, dispondría de este momento para guardarlo en mi corazón junto a todos los demás recuerdos vividos con él. Exaltada por el delicioso aroma y encantada por el ritmo de su corazón contra el mío, me sentía resplandecer

Salimos de aquel oscuro lugar, afuera habia una auto subimos en todo el camino Edward me abrazaba y por momentos me daba leve besos en los labios, no senti cuando llegamos al edificio a su lado perdia el control del tiempo

Subimos al departamento cuando entramos en la sala comenzo a besarme el cuello lentamente mientras me llevaba a la habitacion

Me recosto en la gran cama y comenzo a besarme - Edward...Mmmm -dije con un hilo de voz, no podía controlar mi cuerpo cuando él me estaba besando

Me besó desenfrenadamente mientras sus manos sacaban mi blusa totalmente , comenzo a soltar las tiras de mi sostén.. Él terminó de desnudarme y me besó los pechos...

Si sigue besándome y tocándome así..Me temo que voy a hacer incapaz de volver a casa... Edward creo que no podre separarme mas de el..

Con su mano me ayudo a deslizar la mía por todo su pecho, era un sueño, tan suave y marcado, la llevo mas abajo hasta su abdomen trazando círculos sobre el; no podía imaginar mi cara en ese momento, solo sentía que estaba ardiendo, Me miraba fijamente, evitando que yo bajara la mirada, acerco mi mano hacia su brazo derecho y me hizo acaríciarlo todo; mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón estaba incontrolable, me separe de sus labios y nuestras narices se rozaban, nos mirábamos a los ojos con sus hermosos orbes, que lucían encendidos y brillantes.

-¿Que pasa ? - pregunto

-Es que yo ... ¿No te importa que llege a enamorarme de ti verdad ? ... Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que es la mafia y lo que tienes que ver en ella tampoco se el significado de la marca de dragon que tienes en la sien...- Esa es la verdad, estaba confundida y necesitaba que el lo supiera.

-Si supieras todo sobre mi ,no pudieras quererme - dijo sentandose en la cama

¿Que ?...¿Porque dice eso ? - pense - ¿Y tu como sabes eso ? - exclame

-La primera vez que mate a alguien tenia 14 años ...Y esa persona era mi padre

Me tape la boca ahogando mi grito

-Puedo llegar a veces a matar hasta mi propia familia ...aveces es necesario para sobrevivir ...¿Y bien ? ¿Sigo gustándote hasta ahora ? Me sigues queriendo ... ¿Bella ?

-Tiene que ser algo horrible ¿No?...Tener que matar a tu padre con tus propias manos - murmure mientras se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas mis ojos -Si yo fuera tu no podría soportar haber hecho algo asi - exclame mientras una lágrima traicionera caía por mis mejillas

-No llores... !NO LLORES ! -me dijo enterrando su cara en mis cabellos y clavando la mía en su cuello

-Edward - susurre

-No llores por mi... deberías rechazarme por ser un hombre tan horrible tendrías que horrorizarte y huir de mi..Por que si no podria llegar a obligarte a acostarte conmigo

Este chico esconde en su corazón todo lo que ha sufrido en el pasado

-Edward yo... Quiero saber lo que hay en tu corazón - solté lo ultimo en un susurro

Edward me abrazo fuertemente y comenzo a hablarme lentamente

-Mi verdadero nombre es Anthony Masen...- susurro -Naci con esta marca...desde que naci he sufrido en carne propia las consecuencias...Mi padre una vez me llevo a consultarle a una adivina... "Este niño lleva la marca del dragón negro de la muerte ...Si no hace nada por evitarlo su raza desaparecerá" - exclamo la adivina con temor -Mi familia era noble descendiente de la realeza... Lo que mas temía en el mundo es que nuestro raza muriera. Mi padre intento asesinarme - murmuro secamente.

**FLASHBACK**

-!PARA ! !Padre me haces dañooo - grite

-QUERIDO PARA POR FAVOR ! - exclamo mi madre viniendo en mi ayuda

...Sin que mi padre nos viera mi madre y yo nos fuimos de la casa...Caminamos por el bosque

-Guarda bien esto Anthony te protegerá siempre - decía mientras ponía un collar con un dije de dragón.

Mama sabia que los hombres de mi padre nos perseguirían ... Y no podríamos escapar

-Llevas en ti al poderoso Dios dragón - susurro y me abrazo - el ultimo abrazo.

-!A por ellos ! !Están allí ! - se escuchaba al fondo de el bosque mientras pasos venían

-!AH !...!MAMAA ! - grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando mama cayo al suelo

-!CORREEE ! - dijo a la vez que se acercaban mas esos hombres

-Pee-ro - decía tartamudeando era solo un niño

-! Haz lo que te digo vamos ! !VETE DE AQUI HUYE ! - grito y fue la ultima vez que escuche su dulce voz

Y corri...corri...corri...No podía dejar de llorar de torturarme sin compasión...No podía volver la vista atrás tenia que huir fuera como fuera. Fueron dias de soledad caminando por las calles sin saber a donde ir ...Un día un hombre se paro frente a mi

-¿Que te ha pasado chico? - dijo con voz tierna

Era un hombre muy rico de nueva york me hablo por simple curiosidad

-¿Y esto ?... ¿La joya del dragón? - decía mientras agarraba el collar que colgaba de mi

Lo que mi madre me dijo que guardara era algo heredado de la realeza "La joya del dragón "...Aquel que posee esta joya esta destinado a ser rey.

-¿Tu eres el futuro rey? - murmuro aquel hombre mientras me miraba con los ojos abiertos

Aquel hombre me llevo a su lado... me enseño a ser un asesino, quería que entrara a formar parte de la mafia- Desde el momento en el que tuve que separarme de mi madre supe que quería matar a mi padre - murmuro Edward con un tono serio y en sus ojos veía odio

Por eso el día que cumplí 14 años- !Quieto! ¿que pretendes hacer Anthony ? -gritaba aquel hombre que era mi padre

BAAAAAAAAANG

-!AAANTONY ! - gritaba tirado en el suelo desangrado

-Mi nombre es Edward - dije y sali huyendo de aquel lugar

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Al final acabe destruyendo a mi familia no se si fue el destino o que...Un ser horrible hace que la vida sea horrible

-Edward -susurre

-Me parece que he hablado demasiado- dijo

-Uuh eedward - murmure mientras lagrimas caian de mis pomulos

-!No llores ! ... Esta noche quiero dormir sintiendo tu calor - pronuncio besandome levemente los labios

-Edward - susurre a la vez que mis mejillas se encendian

Edward se tumbo sobre la cama y me acercó a su pecho, comenzó a besar mi frente, mi cabello y cualquier lugar que tuviese a su suavemente mis labios. Me abrace mas a su pecho y Edward nos cubrió con una manta y no dejo de acariciarme

Escondes juntas la marca del dragon y una profunda herida en el corazon... Nadie te ha dado su cariño y su calor...su amor...  
Yo quiero demostrarte todo mi amor hasta ahora he sido muy feliz... Tengo una familia que me quiere y en la que soy feliz...

-Lo siento mucho - susurre mientras recordaba a mis hermanos riendo con mi madre. Yo quiero estar con edward...Vi a mi madre sonriendo con mis hermanos.

Mama - susurre cayendo en aquel oscuro lugar.

Abri los ojos lentamente

-Mmm... - susurre recuperándome de aquel sueño a la vez que me paraba

-¿Sales a algún sitio? - pregunte lentamente cuando vi a Edward de pie con un terno negro

-Si tengo algo muy importante que hacer - dijo en un tono frio

-Es que...si voy a quedarme en nueva york tendría que avisar a mi familia - me queje

-No va ser necesario - murmuro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-¿Que?- pregunte parandome rapidamente

-A la una saldrás en un vuelo con destino a Forks - Me sorprendió que hablara con tanta facilidad

-¿Por quee así de repente? - tartamudeaba

-Te he reservando un pasaje de avión - dijo a la vez que volteaba hacia la salida- Corri hacia el

-Pero yo... - murmure mientras agarraba su brazo

-! Vuelve ! -grito cuando giro y me miro de frente.

-Me ocupare de que ingresen a tu madre en un buen hospital...  
Tienes que volver a Forks para cuidarla - murmuro con tono seco saliendo del cuarto

-¿Eso no es lo que te he preguntado ?...-grite- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusto y ya no quieres estar conmigo ?- murmure mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.. RESPONDE!...EDWARD! - grite fuertemente a la vez que golpeaba la puerta

¿Quiere decir que se ha acabado ?.. .Ya no le importa lo que pueda sentir

La puerta se abrio - Señorita Bella la acompañare hasta el avión -dijo un señor de lentes negros

**POV EDWARD**

Bueno...aquí esta - murmuro Harry a la vez que abría una maleta llena de billetes

Ya sabe que le pasa a los que traicionan a los dragones - amenace mirándolo fijamente mientras me quitaba los lentes

!NOO PAASA NADA CREAME ! - respondió tartamudeándome

¿Se quiere llevar el dinero? - pregunto mostrándome aquella maleta

No... – respondí serio no tenia ganas de pensar en nada que no tenga que ver con ella

**POV BELLA**

Aunque no tenia ganas de hacerlo...Vuelvo a forks

Es por aquí - dijo aquel hombre de negro mientras me llevaba a la entrada del aeropuerto

!Es mas doloroso de lo que yo creía ! -pensé mientras entraba a ese lugar enorme

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba en una junta con los dragones

Últimamente la lucha en los ángeles no es tan fuerte ¿Verdad? - pronuncio Harry dirigiéndose a Collins

Parece que los dragones están teniendo problemas con la mafia local - dijo Collins con cierta preocupación

¿Tiene intenciones de expandirse hasta las vegas ? - pregunto Harry mirándome

Señor Edward ! - dijo harry

¿Edward ? - susurro colllin

Discúlpenme - dije no podía seguir ni un minuto mas hay

Sali de aquel salon y baje corriendo por las escaleras , sali del edificio abajo me esperaba un auto

Señor Edward - dijo con temor en su voz el chofer

Arranca el coche -lo interrumpí entrando al carro

¿Eh?..Pero - murmuro

! Te he dicho que nos vamos ! - exclame serio

**POV BELLA**

Toda la gente se despedia con lagrimas y entraban aquel pasillo

Es casi la hora tiene que entrar ya - dijo en tono serio el hombre de negro a la vez que me señalaba la puerta de partida

Pe..ro ...- agache la mirada no quería irme

No puedo entrar con usted - pronuncio

No ha venido a despedirme...¿Esta bien que me valla así ?...¿Me olvidara?-pensé a la vez que miraba hacia todos lados buscándolo

Camine hacia la entrada

Bella..!BELLA! - escuche su voz…esa voz gritando detrás de mi y voltee

!Edward! – murmure y caminó hacia mí, me quedé sin aliento… mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido

-Si tienes el valor de abandonarlo todo...un futuro normal y feliz... ¿Querrías compartir tu vida conmigo? ¿Jurarías que vas a quererme siempre? – pregunto mientras me miraba con esos orbes verdes, no note cuando nos acercamos tanto

Edward...Si – respondí mirándolo perdiéndome en su mirada, su rostro se ilumino y se volvió más hermoso

Eres una chica muy peculiar...Ven vámonos de aquí - dijo tomando mi mano

!EDWARD!... – Rodee su cintura con mis brazos, el me atrajo a su pecho, me abrazo fuerte y besaba mis cabellos.

Me he enamorado de ti...a pesar de cual sea tu destino...Iré contigo siempre...Pase lo que pase no me separare de ti

* * *

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest, LTax, ****LUZ CC, ****Miadharu28, ****MheryRivera, ****me gusta, ****Mystery Twihart y ****Guest ********por leer y comentar..**

**Pueden pasar por el grupo del face www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	6. PELIGRO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Peligro**

**Bella pov**

Eso es lo que quiero - pense sonriendo

Salimos de los aeropuertos agarrados de la mano…Entonces todo paso muy rápido, de la nada salieron 3 autos negros blindados y una camioneta cerrándonos el paso por cualquier lugar. BRUUM BRUUUM RAAAAM

¡! Cúbrete ¡! – grito edward a la vez que se ponía adelante mío

¡SEÑOR EDWAARD ¡ - gritaron los hombres que cuidaban a Edward mientras sacaban unas enormes armas y le daban una

Huya, por favor - susurro un hombre a la vez que caía desangrado al suelo

Ahh . –susurre tragándome un sollozo

¡AAAAAAH!- gritaron las personas alrededor

¡Ah !...Bella escóndete detrás de mi- murmuro Edward mientras comenzaba a disparar

Pe..ro – susurre con voz entrecortada y espantada

¡RAPIDO!- grito Edward exasperado

Me tape los oidos con temor mientras escuchaba balazos ir y venir , cerre los ojos fuertemente

Abrirlos fue un error aquellos hombres que acompañaban a Edward y el mataban uno por uno a esas personas que se enfrentaban a ellos, solo quedaban los cuerpos tirados en la acera y la gente gritando alrededor

Uno de los tigres - susurro Edward mientras agarraba un papel en el suelo cuando acabo la balazera

NOOO ESPERE ..YO NO HE… - dijo con voz temblorosa un hombre en el suelo

¿Eh?- respondió dudoso a la vez que Edward le tiraba demasiados billetes

Para pagar los desperfectos – lo escuche decir

Yo estaba parada en la acera en estado de shock

Bella ..¿Has pasado miedo? Ya se acabo - murmuro acercándose a mi

Ah...¡He pasado muchísimo miedo ¡ -exclame a la vez recuperándome un poco del shock pasado

No te preocupes ahora cálmate - dijo levantando mi babilla

Tenia miedo de que…murieras Edward - solté lo ultimo en un susurro pero el me escucho y en el siguiente instante estaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

¿Yo? – pregunto enterrando su cara en mis cabellos y clavando la mía en su cuello

¿Y si te hubieran disparado y hubieras muerto ?...Y yo ni podía moverme y .. –pregunte con miedo y agache mi mirada

Yo.. – no me dejo terminar cuando sus labios se acercaron moviéndose muy lento sobre los míos, parecía mas una caricia que un beso, sus manos estaban sobre mis mejillas y no paraba de dejar leves caricias sobre ellas, su lengua recorrió lentamente mi labio inferior y yo ya sabía lo que él me pedía; abrí mi boca y le cedí el paso a su deliciosa lengua, esta se movió por cada centímetro de mi boca, dejando su sabor en mi garganta,

Yo no voy a morir… Pase lo que pase –murmuro en mis labios

Edward -acaricie su mejilla

Tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia unos autos

Disculpe por el retraso señor Edward…Suba por favor – exclamo el chofer de Edward que se acerco a nosotros con el carro

Subimos aquel auto y me sente en sus piernas abrazandolo fuertemente por momentos agarraba mechones de mi cabello y lo ponia atras de mi oreja

Aquellos de antes eran los tigres blanco - dijo el hombre que manejaba

Si los tigres blancos – respondió Edward mientras en su mano se formaba un puño

¿Por qué?.. ¿Por los matan de esa manera? …¿Por qué hay que llegar a esto? - le pregunte tartamudeando

-Este es el mundo en el que yo vivo se paga mucho dinero por mi cabeza muchas organizaciones quieren verme muerto porque si me matan podrían dominar la mafia de nueva york- exclamo mirando hacia la ventana

Pero a mi todo eso no me interesa – dijo a la vez que tomaba mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo

Pero…yo – respondí tartamudeando

Mi objetivo… Es el mundo entero – exclamo

Se me acelerado el corazón... Mira hacia el futuro lleno de ambición..Esos ojos van más allá

Edward…Y yo… ¿que es lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte? – pregunte confundida

Quiero ser fuerte

Quiéreme - suplicó no sólo con palabras sino también son su mirada.

-Yo te protegeré pase lo que pase tú solo mírame a mí - dijo y me dio un leve beso en los labios

Edward…Si – susurre y me abrace a su pecho

Me dio un último beso y bajo de su lugar, camino hacia mi lado y me abrió la puerta; me ayudo a salir de su auto… habían periodistas, camarógrafos.

El hombre de seguridad nos condujo al departamento entre un sinfín de personas

Ya llegan – gritaron y en el acto alrededor había puros flashes

Es Edward – grito una persona que agarraba una cámara

¿Qué es toda esta gente? – exclame mientras agarraba a Edward con fuerza

¿Se encuentra bien señor Edward? – pregunto un joven con una cámara

Una pregunta – grito una chica que estaba encima de la seguridad

Díganos algo sobre lo sucedido en el aeropuerto – pregunto una periodista

¿De que hablan? – respondió Edward serio a la vez que avanzábamos entre todo el alboroto

De la disputa en la que a muerto uno de los tigres blancos – respondía la mujer con el micrófono en la mano

No tengo nada que ver – murmuro

¿Intenta Despistarnos? – pregunto otra vez aquella mujer mientras los flashes me cegaban

¿Tienen alguna prueba? - pregunto edward con voz furiosa

No..No pero – Tartamudeo aquella periodista y todos se quedaron callados

¡Vamos vamos márchense de aquí ¡ - grito con tono algo más firme el hombre que cuidaba a Edward mientas los votaba a todos .

¡Señor Edward ¡ - murmuro un joven de negro mientras se acercaba

Disculpe las molestias – susurro a la vez que agachaba la cabeza

-Hay que hacer que la policía no se meta dales el dinero que haga falta – grito Edward serio mientras entrabamos a los edificios

Si – respondió y se retiro

En el departamento edward me llevo hasta las habitacion, el fue a bañarse y me quede sola en ese gran lugar me apoye contra la ventana mirando la hermosa vista de nueva york

Poco a poco voy descubriendo el mundo de la mafia también a Edward controla toda esta ciudad que parece tan tranquila…Luego el mundo…Coge todo lo que quiere

Mi corazón...Mi cuerpo

¿Qué te pasa Bella? – susurro Edward en mi cuello con voz dulce y tomándome entre sus brazos

Yo también quiero una ducha- dije seria separándome de el

* * *

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest, LTax, ****LUZ CC, ****Miadharu28, ****MheryRivera, ****me gusta, ****Mystery Twihart y ****Guest ********por leer y comentar..**

**Pueden pasar por el grupo del face www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	7. ARMAS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Armas**

Llené la tina en los estantes habia esencia de fresa , eché un poco y me metí, lavé muy bien mi cuerpo y mi cabello

Estaba demasiada confundida edward ha dicho que me quiere en su mirada veo que Nueva york es lo mismo que todo el planeta…

Eso es lo que me conquisto pero después que posea mi corazón y hasta mi cuerpo…¿Qué vendrá después?.

¿Habrá amor dentro de su corazón? – pensé mientras salía del baño

Parece dormir tan tranquilo ¿Se ha dormido?...- murmure, el lucia tan hermoso dormido que sería un pecado despertarlo

Es primera vez que veo lo guapo que esta cuando duerme – pensé sus lindos ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba muy tranquilamente, algunos mechones de su dorado cabello caían sobre su cara, parecía una visión

Buenas noches – susurre mientras cerraba los ojos

Bella – dijo Edward mientras me besaba el cuello

AAAH – gemí subí mis brazos sin que él lo pidiera y me quitó la polera y después el sostén, delineó mis senos con las yemas de sus dedos y después los besó en tanto yo acariciaba sus cabellos. Se separó un poco mirándome con un infinito deseo, entonces besé su torso perfecto, lamí sus pezones y él jadeaba acariciando mis nalgas

Mi respiración estaba más que acelerada y lo único que deseaba era sentirlo en mi interior yo le desabroché el pantalón y se lo baje al igual que su bóxer, mientras se colocaba me besó apasionadamente y segundos después sentí como se introdujo

Ah ..Edward – Dirigió su boca a mi cuello y lo recorrió con su lengua y después lo succionó con sus labios, yo lo sujeté fuertemente por la espalda, sintiendo como entraba y salía de mí con un ritmo exquisito y lo aprisioné con mis piernas para intensificar la sensación

Edward –gruñí y tomé su rostro con mis manos, lo besé desesperadamente, pero terminé rompiendo el beso porque no pude reprimir el grito al llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él

¡! EDWARD! – grite a la vez que me levantaba exaltaba de la cama

¿Ha sido un sueño ?.. Era tan real

A lo mejor eso es lo que quiero que pase – murmure sonrojándome ante aquel pensamiento

¿Edward? – pregunte y note que Edward no estaba en la cama junto a mi, me pare y lo comenze a buscar

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba en el cuarto de tiro practicando con las armas ..BAANG BAANG

Uhg - gruñí nuevamente molesto

¿Esta muy enfadado verdad? – pregunto Tyler pasándome las recargas del arma

No.. ¿Podre darle en la cabeza ?..- pregunte ya que solo dos habían dado al centro

No todos los disparos van al centro – respondió mirándome atentamente

Debe ser que si estoy enfadado – dije ya que siempre le daba al centro

Si me estaba dando cuenta – murmuro Tyler

Tengo que descargarla como sea contra alguien – susurre...BAAANG BAANG

**POV BELLA**

Camine por las habitaciones buscando a edward no lo encontraba , Habian hombres vestidos de negro en la sala le pregunte y me señalo un cuarto al fondo , se escuchaban balazos me acerque y abri la puerta era un cuarto de tiro

¿Señor? - pregunto Tyler a la vez que me miraba

¿Qué pasa? - escuché su voz aterciopelada con un tono renegón.

¡Hala! – salte a su vista estaba en mi momento alegre

¿Ya te has despertado? - preguntó en cuanto nos vimos

Ah..Si - susurre

Después de aquel sueño no he podido dormir…Pero no puedo decirlo – pensé a la vez que mis pómulos se tornaban rojos

¡Es increíble que haya una habitación para esto! – exprese mientras me quedaba maravillada viendo tantas armas colgadas en una esquina

¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? - dijo a mis espaldas

Me lo dijo uno de los hombres – confesé

¡Madre Mía! ¡Todos los disparos han dado en el blanco ¡ - murmure ya que en todos los espacios había tiro

Bueno.. – respondió Edward rascándose la cabeza

JEJEJE – rio Tyler

Yo también quiero aprender a disparar – exclame emocionada

¿Qué? - pregunto serio

Quiero aprender a protegerme – susurre haciendo un puchero

-Esta bien

¡YUPII ¡! – exclame emocionada

Que las piernas hagan fuerza sobre el suelo para aguantar el golpe – me abrazó por detrás y cerré los ojos al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, percibí los latidos de su corazón y su perfume me envolvió por completo

Pesa mucho.. – dije con un hilo de voz

Claro que si no es de juguete … Tienes que apuntar el cañón hacia el centro - murmuro en mi oído.

Me esta haciendo recordar el sueño – pense estaba comenzando a hiperventilar

Muy bien levanta un poco más los brazos – ordeno mientras se apegaba cada vez mas

SSS..Sii – tartamudee no podía pensar claramente

Mantén el dedo en el gatillo y dispara cuando creas que estés lista – dijo mientras exhalaba mi aroma Eso me hizo estremecer y el rió bajito

Hace calor…- Si…Así muy bien – dijo no podía evitar sentir cada parte de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío

Dispara – grito sacándome de aquel ensueño ..BAAANG

¡AAAH! Le he dado Siii..Le he dado... le he dado – grite dando pequeños saltitos demasiado emocionada

Estoy seguro…que puedo confiar en ti para protegerme – susurro dándome un leve beso en los labios

**POV TIGRES**

Estaba hablando en mi despacho con los tigres

Lo sentimos mucho james – dijieron a la mis vez mis hombres

¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso? – respondí furioso

Señor - respondieron tartamudeando

-No han matado a ninguno de sus hombres y si les pregunto seguro que me dicen que ellos eran mucho más numerosos y todo eso...

Me dan pena – grite a la vez que caminaba hacia la salida no perdería mi tiempo con esos tarados

Jefe tengo algo que contarle – grito un tigre voltee

Habla rápido – estaba furioso malditos dragones

Últimamente Edward va con una chica – susurro con cabeza baja

¿Y eso que tiene de especial? – Edward era mujeriego no era novedad

Ella también estaba en el aeropuerto y el la cubrió con su cuerpo – respondió entregándome una foto

Esta chica –murmuro mientras señalaba a una mujer de unos ojos color chocolate que parecían temerosos, sus facciones eran delicadas y finas, llevaba un largo y ondulado cabello castaño que le caía sobre sus hombros, lo único que me permito alejar mi vista de aquel rostro fue su cuerpo, era delgada con unas curvas que adornaban todo su cuerpo, su piel era pálida

Quizás tengamos que utilizarla - respondí sonriendo

* * *

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest, LTax, ****LUZ CC, ****Miadharu28, ****MheryRivera, ****me gusta, ****Mystery Twihart y ****Guest ********por leer y comentar..**

**Pueden pasar por el grupo del face www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	8. SECUESTRO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Secuestro**

**Bella pov**

Me levante temprano para prepararle el desayuno a edward mientras el dormia, Me pelee con la cocinera porque no queria dejar que cocinara era unaanciana muy recta al final me dejo :) . El tiempo se paso volando mire tras la ventana que daba para la sala , el estaba hay sentado sonriente

Te he preparado el desayuno – exclame con la bandeja de comida en las manos entrando a la sala

¿El desayuno? – pregunto Edward

Como me he levantado temprano he pensado que seria una buena idea – dije emocionada

Pero… - susurro

-Con las sobras de la ensalada de ayer he preparado una sopa…Y para acabar he intentado hacer un poco de pan – señale la comida que estaba sobre la bandeja

Comida sencilla – murmuro Edward a la vez que miraba la bandeja

Lo siento muchísimo señor Edward le he dicho a la señorita bella que lo haría yo pero no me ha dejado – dijo la cocinera mirando a Edward en modo de suplica

Es que tiras a la basura todo lo que sobra del día anterior – dije no era justo cuanta gente se muere de hambre y ella la vota

El señor no puede meterse esa comida a la boca – grito exaltada otra vez la anciana mujer

Ya veo… Es que nosotros siempre lo hemos aprovechado todo – susurre llevandome la bandeja

Esta bien…Me comeré lo que me has preparado – dijo a la vez que me miraba fijamente con sus hermosos orbes, que lucían encendidos y brillantes.

¿Qué ?...No mejor no – exclame

¿EH?- pregunto

Es que ya no estoy tan segura de que te vaya a gustar – conteste confusa; una gran sonrisa apareció en su divino rostro

¡Te he dicho que me la comeré ¡ - me dijo arrebatándome la bandeja de la mano

Se llevo una cucharada a la boca ..ÑAM ÑAM

Vaya esto si que esta rico - dijo con la boca llena - Delicioso – susurro

¿En serio? …! Come todo lo que quieras ¡… Tienes que alimentarte bien- le dije y el sonrió

Prepárale al chico al que quiero algo de comer es algo que siempre quise hacer...Ahora soy increíblemente feliz

En la mesa le daba de comer a Edward en la boca , el también me daba y sonreía mucho, estos momentos eran muy hermoso cuando estaba con Edward cualquier momento lo era.

¿No puedo formar parte de los dragones como una más? – pregunte al terminar de desayunar

No .. – respondió al instante

Sabes ..Que quizás no vuelva hoy – dijo mientras se paraba

Esta bien… - susurre triste a la vez que me levantaba

Si me quisiera no se separaría de mí… Quizá soy demasiado egoísta

Edward se acerco demasiado a mi, coloco su mano en mi barbilla y se acerco un poco; nuestros labios se rosaban levemente, se sentía realmente bien tenerlo tan cerca otra vez; sus labios lentamente se abrieron paso entre los míos dejando pequeños besos sobre mis labios, coloco un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y dejo caer sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, yo enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo mas cerca; nunca tendría demasiado de Edward; el beso era tranquilo, despacio; como si no tuviera ninguna prisa, lo cual era genial por que podía disfrutar mas de su roce y de su delicioso aliento; lentamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca, yo le di la bienvenida gustosamente, nuestras lenguas se rosaban intensamente disfrutando de la sensación.

Edward se separo un poco de mis labios y me miro - Bella… Se buena y espérame aquí ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo , Cuídate - dije y me dio un leve beso en los labios a la vez que se iba

Sus besos siempre son inesperados y me ponen el corazón a mil...Me trata como una niña

Termine de limpiar un poco el desorden pero la señora no me dejaba asi que me meti a la habitacion prendi la television

El tiempo transcurre y yo echada en la cama viendo tele sin nada que hacer

DONG DONG DONG... Sono el gran reloj

Suena el reloj una hora más sin Edward

Me aburro.. – susurre mientras cambiaba de canal no había nada que ver

La cantante Rosalie Hale ha vuelto a nueva york- escuche que decían en un programa de espectáculos

¿Es una cantante de nueva york?

Vamos a preguntarle que tal le ha ido en su gira por estados unidos – decía mientras entrevistaban aquella mujer

¡UAU ¡ …Es Guapísima – exclame la mujer era alta y escultural, con un estilo elegante y figura similar a la de una modelo. Su cabello es ondulado y dorado, largo hasta la cintura

Creo que en el mundo del espectáculo no hay muchas chicas tan guapas, tan femeninas y con tanto estilo…

Seguro que Edward querría acostarse con ella

Pero yo… ¿Por qué desde ayer no dejo de pensar en cochinadas?- grite - ¡! Edward eres un idiota ¡!

RIMM RIMM RIMM .. El telefono de la mesita de noche comenzo a sonar seguro es Edward .. corri a contestar

¿Alo? – conteste

La señorita Bella – murmuro una voz gruesa al otro lado de la línea

Si – respondí

El señor quería saber si quería comer con el…Tiene un coche esperándola en la puerta- dijo aquella voz

¡¿A COMER?! – pense emocionada - Si enseguida voy –respondi

¡Que bien voy a comer con Edward ¡ - grite sonriendo

Estaba con la misma ropa que la mañana, corrí hacia el closet y me pare frente a el espejo , que era lo que me debía de poner, quería lucir muy bonita para el, solté mi cabello sobre mis hombros. Agarre un vestido azul y unas balerinas ...Me di un vistazo en el espejo y parecía que todo estaba bien.

Sali del departamento y baje corriendo por las escaleras en la puerta habia un auto

Perdón por la espera suba por favor- dijo el chofer

Subí esperando con ansias llegar para ver a Edward…

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba afuera del auto esperandola

¡! EDWARD ¡! – grito

¡Que ganas tenia de verte ¡ - susurro mientras me abrazaba

Ten cuidado Rosalíe pueden vernos - murmure separándome de ella

¿Y que si nos ven? – Dijo mirándome fijamente -Si se rumorea que estoy contigo me hare aun mas famosa

Hoy pasaremos el día juntos ¿Verdad? – pregunto subiendo al auto

… Que tal te ido el tour – pregunte a dentro del carro mientras intentaba persuadirla

¡ Ha sido genial sentir que te unes a tanta gente de otros países a través de la música es increíble – respondió con un brillo en los ojos

Yo.. Quiero lanzar mi disco a Europa – comento

¿Europa? – exclame

Tu tienes dinero para eso ¿Verdad Edward? –me interrumpió

Si necesitas dinero te puedo ayudar – respondí mirando hacia la ventana – si solo es dinero – pensé

**POV BELLA**

¡!AAGH ¡! – grite mientras me votaban en un cuarto oscuro la caída dolió demasiado

¿Qué hacen? - pregunte aterrada - ¿Ustedes no son dragones verdad?

Se puede decir que somos justo el bando contrario a los dragones – murmuro un chico grande que estaba parado enfrente a mi

No somos tigres blancos – amenazo otro

¿Tigres blancos? – repetí

¡! Son los que dispararon a Edward en el aeropuerto ¡! …Eran tigres blancos

Lo que quiero es que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre edward – grito un chico de cabello rubio recogido en una cola y en la cara tenia la marca de un corte

¿Pero que es lo que pretendes? – reclame

Son los que quisieron matar a Edward

¿Sabes? Vas acabar con mi paciencia – murmuro acercándose peligrosamente - Te lo preguntare otra vez ...¿Cuáles son los puntos débiles de Edward?

Cuéntanos todo - grito

Nunca – grite jamás iba a permitir que le hicieran algo a Edward

¡Especie de niña!- grito con furia- ¿Quién te has creído que eres ?...¡Te vas a enterar de quien soy yo ¡

¡Cuéntame ahora mismo todo lo que sabes o… ¡ - murmuro a la vez que me agarraba fuerte el cuello

¡Tu tráeme eso ¡ - grito mientras le traían un látigo

¡Para! - grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué haces?

NOOOO - lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte ardor en la espalda y luego sus ojos, ese borgoña ahora eran brazas al rojo vivo

**POV EDWARD**

Estabamos en la habitacion de la mansion

Tu mente esta en otra parte –pregunto Rosalie cuando salía de darse un baño - ¿Se trata de algo de negocios?

Nuestra reunión también es una reunión de negocios ¿no? – respondí fríamente

Mira que llegas a ser frio – murmuro tomándome por el cuello atrayéndome mas cerca

Pero yo ya se - dijo contra mis labios - que cuando nos acostamos eres cálido y apasionado

Quiero sentirte dentro de mí…Rápido – susurro en mi oído

Edward hazme el amor –La tome por las piernas y la lleve hasta una mesa sentándola sobre ella, bese su cuello, me jalo hacia ella y volvimos a besarnos, subí mas mis manos hasta legar a sus pechos, los acaricie sin cesar encima del sostén

**POV BELLA**

Me dolía demasiado la espalda sentía un ardor horrible

Parece que ni a las malas vas hablar – la voz fría de aquel rubio me devolvió a la realidad, lo mire y parpadee, ¿acaso había pasado tanto tiempo?

No se nada –le dije sin inmutarme - No tengo ni idea… No se nada de Edward ¿Te enteras?

No pienso hablar - pense

Esa es la verdad – respondí esquivando su mirada

Aunque me mates no diré ni una palabra – grite

Pues bueno – respondió con ironía - Si pegándote no te rindes

Me tenia amarrada hacia unas cuerdas tirada en una mesa

NO ¡ - grite cuando sentí sus dedos en mi intimidad

¡AAGHH ¡! – grite dolía demasiado

¿Te han entrado ganas de hablar? –su voz era un gruñido terrorífico

¡AHH ¡-, las lagrimas corrieron acompañadas de los sollozos

¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto con su voz impregnada de furia

Me duele –Apreté aun mas mis puños, sabia que mañana tendría las marcas de mis uñas en las palmas, pero no me importaba, esta era mi única forma de desahogarme dolía demasiado

¿Qué te duele? – pregunto metiendo mas sus dedos

No me digas que tu… - dijo sacando sus dedos -¿Eres virgen? - pregunto

Ah .. – susurre confusa

¡JAJAJA JAJAJA ¡ - rio

¡Quien a traído aquí a esta falsa fuente de información ¡ - grito otra vez con voz dura y fría -¡Esta chica no puede ser la novia de Edward ¡

Todos los hombres que estaban alrededor se quedaron callados

¡Este tipo ya le habría puesto la mano encima ¡ - respondió con ironía

¿Qué… ?– susurre estaba confundida

Miren no más cuantas amantes tiene – murmuro burlonamente

¿Cómo? – sus palabras se repetían como eco Miren no más cuantas amantes tiene

A esta chica la debe usar para otras cosas – dijo mientras me levantaba el mentón

¡Jefe mire esto ¡ - grito un hombre dándole una foto aquel rubio

Esto.. – murmuro

Es Edward ¿Verdad? – pregunto el hombre

¡Anda ¡ - grito y el hombre salió corriendo

¡Edward no es ese tipo de persona ¡ -grite llena de coraje

Pobrecita el hombre que te ha hecho llegar hasta aquí..–Murmuro agarrándome con fuerza el mentón - ¿Qué crees que esta haciendo ahora? – dijo enseñándome la foto

Edward estaba besándose apasionadamente con una rubia

¡!Se lo esta pasando bomba con la chica mas guapa de Nueva york en su mansión ¡! – exclamo con burla

¿Por qué ?... – mi voz salió como un susurro apenas audible

Tienes que volver a forks – su voz se vino a mi mente cuando quería que me valla

¿Por qué ? –repetí destrozada

Te quiero – decía en aquel día todo era mentira

Pero …¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí ? - dije son la poca fuerza que me quedaba -Si ni siquiera me quiere de verdad

Se me ha parado…el corazón ..No me quería…Lo único que quería…Era acostarse conmigo

* * *

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest, LTax, ****LUZ CC, ****Miadharu28, ****MheryRivera, ****me gusta, ****Mystery Twihart y ****Guest ********por leer y comentar..**

**Deje un adelanto en el grupo del face www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	9. DOLOR

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Dolor**

**POV BELLA**

No…¿Porque? - las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, intente ser fuerte pero estaba partida en mil pedazos.

No pretendo compadecerme de ti – dijo mientras respiraba profundamente - Pero ese tío no es hombre de una sola mujer

-Desde top models, cantantes , azafatas hasta hijas de presidentes de bancos o directoras de grandes empresas se podría decir que todas las mujeres más guapas de Nueva York son sus amantes...El es el numero uno en Nueva York utilizando a las mujeres

Como... Puede – pregunte, mi voz sonaba vacía sin sentido.

¿Qué hacemos con ella? – me miro con desprecio un hombre grande

Es verdad es inútil retenerla – dijo serio - Déjala en cualquier lugar en la montaña

Yo… ¿Para eso me he quedado en Nueva York? - dije desde el fondo de mi alma

**POV EDWARD**

Edward …Se tan apasionado como siempre – susurro

Mis manos tocaron su espalda mientras la sentía estremecerse ante mis caricias fui bajando peligrosamente hasta su cintura, mi respiración era pesada y mi masculinidad palpitaba dolorosamente

Házmelo – gemía

Abrió sus piernas y no pude hacer nada más que rosarme contra su piel, rósalie jadeaba y gemía deseosa

Hazme el amor – pidió

¡Mírame solo a mi Edward ¡ - Tomo mis rostro entre sus manos

Puedo darte todo el dinero que quieras…Puedo acostarme contigo todas las veces que quiera – conteste al momento

Edward – susurro

Pero no te daré mi corazón también – exclame serio

Y como no puedo explicártelo mejor ¡Lo dejaremos aquí ¡ - dije a la vez que me paraba para cambiarme

Lo único que quiero de ti son las ganancias en negro de tu carrera discográfica – susurre mirandola fijamente

Y puedes se tu como cualquier otra – señale firmemente

¡Edward ¡ Eso no es lo que yo.. – murmuro mientras se acercaba hacia a mi

PI RU RU RU PI RU RU RU...Mi celular comenzó a sonar lo saque de mi pantalón y conteste

**POV ROSALIE**

Soy yo … - contesto secamente el celular

¡QUE ¡ Bella no esta ¡ - grito apretándose el tabique en señal de frustración

Ah Bella?- pregunte quien es esa

Muy bien voy para allá – dijo en tono serio

Edward ¿Quién demonios? - pregunte mientras se ponía su camisa

¿Qué te pasa? ..Eso no es propio de ti - grite el no me hacia caso- ¿Es por los dragones?

Pregunte a la vez que se iba - ¿Es por eso Edward?

Ha Edwaaard – grite furiosamente

El tiro fuertemente la puerta

Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado – murmure era extraño eso en Edward

**POV BELLA**

La obscuridad del bosque comenzaba a descender y la claridad del sol iluminaba con tonos opacos el cielo, nos estacionamos y me tiraron del carro golpeándome fuertemente

Espero que no te tengas que ver metida en algo relacionado con la mafia nunca mas – grito con voz ronca

Hazme caso – señalo a la vez que arrancaban

BRRRUM BRRRRRUM

Me moví inconscientemente y fue la peor idea que pude haber tenido, un dolor horrible me recorrió desde el cráneo hasta la punta de los pies, quise gritar para mitigar la horrible sensación pero mi garganta estaba seca y rasposa,el dolor continuaba penetrándome poco a poco lo sentidos

Me duele… - susurre

Me duele mas el corazón que ninguna de las heridas que me han hecho – solloce y aferre mi mano a mi pecho, un vacio más doloroso que los propios golpes estaba creciendo allí a cada segundo

Si lo pienso me parece normal que alguien como Edward tenga tantas amantes ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes cuando me entere que era de la mafia

Pero ya es tarde - exclame con la poca fuerza que tenia

Haga lo que haga Edward siempre estará rodeado de mujeres pero mis sentimientos ya no pueden cambiar

¡Sí pudiera odiarlo seguro que no me dolería tanto todo esto ¡ - solloce amargamente

A pesar de todo lo sigo queriendo – susurre intente incorporarme pero el dolor me tumbo de nuevo.

**POV JAMES**

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio cuando un hombre mío entro cabeza baja

Siento mucho lo sucedido – comento uno de los hombres

Estaba claro que esa chica era virgen – exclamo Laurent a su costado

Es imposible que una chica así sea la amante de edward – dije parándome de la mesa

A menos … - pensé - A menos que Edward se hubiera enamorado

¿Eh? – murmuro laurent confundido

No nada nada – dije no podia ser cierto edward se habra enamorado

No eso es impensable en alguien como el

**POV EDWARD**

Los tigres blancos han venido y se han llevado a bella – murmuro uno de mis hombres que conducia por la carretera

No la encontrabamos por mas que buscaba no la localizaba

¡BELLA! – grite al ver un cuerpo en la acera

Creo que es por esta zona …Han visto el coche del jefe de los tigres por aquí.. – dijo mientras señala el bosque

¡PARA ¡ - grite - ¡PARA EL COCHE!- Baje corriendo de aquel auto

¿Bella ? – pregunte preocupado, mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo llenos de dolor

¿Ed..edward ? – tartamudeeo

Bella.. – su nombre salió como un grito desesperado de mis labios

BELLA ¡ -La abrace con todas mis fuerzas, porque ni podía concebir una sensación más hermosa que sentir su cálido cuerpo entre mis brazos

Tranquilo.. – dijo como pudo -No les he contado nada… Ni de ti ni de los dragones…

Por mi… - murmure - ¡Como se atreven a hacerte esto!

**POV BELLA**

Te quiero mucho , Te quiero mucho edward – enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos.

Cuando me abrazas asi pierdo la conciencia - una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y el la limpio con sus labios. -Te has preocupado por mi y has venido a buscarme

Con eso me basta …Yo me conformo con ser tu amante con eso.. me basta

Luche con todas mis fuerzas por no dejarme vencer por el sueño pero respirando su olor tan masculino y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel , era casi imposible

**POV EDWARD**

¿Bella ? –grite - ¡!BELLA ¡ - se habia desmayado en mis brazos..La cargue entre mis brazos y la lleve al auto comenzo arrancar

Esa gentuza - gruñi - Esto no va quedar asi

Saque mi celular y marque el numero de tyler - ¡!Ve a llamar al jefe de los tigres blancos ¡! – Grite intentando contener la rabia- ¡Dile que Edward quiere hablar con el! - colgue

**POV BELLA**

Abrí los ojos, cuando sentí un suave movimiento, estaba confundida y sentía un fuerte dolor en la pierna, no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido de dolor, estaba en el apartamento echada en la cama

Edward me miraba preocupado y confundido, era real, todo era real – ¿Ya has vuelto en si ?– su voz era tierna.

Edward…- susurre

No te levantes aun –explico Edward mientas comenzaba a limpiar la herida y yo reprimía un grito de dolor

-Las heridas no han cicatrizado hasta que estés bien pasara una semana por lo menos

Edward… - comente mientras me levantaba lentamente de la cama

¿Si? – murmuro

Házmelo – pedí

Aunque…Supongo que tal como esta mi cuerpo no soy muy apetecible - admití mientras agachaba la mirada

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Shuu – me callo y comenzó a Besar levemente mi mejilla, mientras bajaba sus labios por mi cuello, haciéndome estremecerme, levante su rostro y bese sus labios, moviendo los míos de un lado a otro, probando su saliva

¡Edward ¡ - gemí

Su sabor tan peculiar, sus brazos me apretaron contra su cálido cuerpo y mis manos fueron bajando por su pecho, cuando llegue al borde de su camisa, metí la mano debajo, perdiéndome en la suavidad de su abdomen cuadriculado,subí por su pecho acariciándolo, ganándome un gemido ronco que logre ahogar con mis labios.

No puedo hacerlo – dijo parándose rápidamente - Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo

Ah.. - murmure confusa

¡Lo ha dicho! - pense -Ya veo supongo que yo no te gusto - susurre con voz débil

Bella dejo de ser yo – exclamo mientras se apretaba el tabique

Me rebajo a ser un hombre normal y corriente – dijo a la vez que me tomaba en brazos

¿Qué ? – exclame

El dinero los planes de la mafia…Todo eso deja de importarme – susurro contra mi piel

Tu eres mucho mas importante que todo eso –enterró su rostro en mi cuello inhalando profundamente

¡Haces que todo se revuelva en mi ¡ - murmuro y me dio un leve beso

Que yo..yo soy ¿impoortante? –tartamudee

Pero si acaba de decirme que no quiere acostarse conmigo…El corazón me explota de alegría

Por ahora lo mejor será que solo pensemos en que tus heridas curen – me miro tiernamente

Esta noche no me voy a ir a ninguna parte – exclamo abriéndome los brazos

Me acerque a el y lo abrace - Esta bien – dije

Bella- susurro mientras besaba mis cabellos - Tu dolor no habrá sido en vano

**POV EDWARD**

Me levante de la cama y enredada entre las sabanas se encontraba bella, parecía un angelito dormida, trate de concentrarme en mis planes,como pude aparte mi vista de aquella belleza

Tome el teléfono y llame TURU RURURU

Soy yo – conteste con voz seria

Hemos recibido una llamada de los tigres blancos…Parece que han aceptado entrevistarse con usted – respondió Tyler con voz temblorosa

En su mansion – exclamo

Estare hay – conteste y colgue

**POV BELLA**

Desperté sintiéndome la mujer mas feliz del mundo, abrí lentamente mis ojos deseando que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior que Edward estuviera a mi lado

Y como si fuese un sueño allí estaba, mi ángel, mi amor, se veía tan hermoso dormido, su respiración era tranquila y su rostro era lo mas perfecto que había visto en mi vida, estaba echado a los pies de la cama

Edward… Edward – murmuré mientras lo movía lentamente

Edward –susurre

¿Que pasa ? ¿Te duelen las heridas ? – exclamo con voz soñolienta

No, no es eso – exclame no quería que se preocupara mas por mi

¿Qué haces hay?...¿Es que no has dormido en la cama? – pregunte

No – murmuro levantándose del suelo

¿Qué tal están tus heridas?- susurro preocupado agarrándome los brazos - ¿Has dormido bien?

Edward ha pasado toda la noche a mi lado cuidando de mí – pensé mientras lo miraba

Ah si – dije mientras me agarraba las vendas

¡Creo que están cicatrizando bien ¡ - exclame ya no dolía tanto como ayer

¡Sonríe! Edward¡ – grite a la vez que le jalaba sus mejillas

Estas tan serio que das miedo – exclame burlonamente

Yo ya estoy bien – murmure

No me gusta verte tan preocupado mira ¡Estoy como nueva! – agregué mientras me levantaba de la cama

Tonta… es normal que me preocupe por ti – susurro acariciando tiernamente mis mejillas

Bueno tengo que salir un momento –dijo parándose

Edward… - murmure

No pienses en vengarte ni nada de eso – exclame mirándolo

No me gustaría que nadie más saliera herido –dije y lo abrace muy fuerte

Tranquila – contesto y me dio un leve beso

Esta bien – murmure

**POV EDWARD**

Baje del auto y me acerque a la gran mansión

Bienvenido señor Edward – dijo uno de sus hombres agachando la cabeza

Lo esperan en la sala del fondo – exclamo señalando con su mano la entrada

* * *

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest, LTax, ****LUZ CC, ****Miadharu28, ****MheryRivera, ****me gusta, ****Mystery Twihart y ****Guest ********por leer y comentar..**


	10. AIREN

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Airen**

**POV EDWARD**

Cuanto tiempo James Jefe de los Tigres Blancos – murmure a la vez que una sonrisa irónica se instaba en mi rostro, observe friamente a aquel rubio de coleta con un corte resaltante en la cara

Creo que la ultima vez que nos vimos aun eras un niño...un niño fuerte y violento – mascullo aquel hombre con voz áspera mirándome

Aquella vez fue muy aburrida- lo ultimo lo dije con burla - Solo te hice una herida en la cara de por vida, si aquel día te hubiera matado no tendrías esa cara tan horrible–solté una carcajada antes de levantar mi mirada- Esta vez no cometeré ese error

Quizás yo te mate antes de que eso suceda – contesto secamente a la vez que se paraba de su asiento- Pero espera hay brindar por nuestro reencuentro he pedido whisky de buena calidad – dijo a la vez que un mozo entraba a la oficina con unas copas en bandeja, las entrego y se retiro rapidamente

Por ti – respondí con tono serio, levantamos las copas y entre chocamos bebiéndonos aquel trago

Y bien... - mascullo mientras dejaba la copa en su escritorio

¿Por qué has intentado matar a bella? – pregunte y tire con fuerza la copa contra la pared en mis manos se formo un puño , el sonrio y camino hacia mi

¿Bella? …Ahh la jovencita de pueblo – susurro en tono de burla- Si… nos portamos mal con ella, a pesar que no tenía nada que ver contigo le hicimos daño, me entere de mi error cuando vi que aun era virgen…Yo solo me he guiado por mis informadores – murmuro con una sonrisa a la vez que colocaba su mano en mi hombro

YA ES SUFICIENTE , si te atreves a matar a Bella –dije y lo agarre fuertemente del cuello apretando asi con fuerza - Todos los dragones caerán sobre ti con todas sus fuerzas – aprete el agarre - Y aplastaran a los tigres blancos

¿ ? –respondió entrecortado cuando lo solte por la falta de aire

Escuchaste– amenace soltandolo- Estaba muy bueno el trago –murmure di media vuelta y salí de aquel lugar

**POV JAMES**

EDWARD… - grite con voz furiosa

Uno de mis hombres entro a mi oficina corriendo- ¡Es Horrible señor ¡ - grito desesperado - Han atacado el cuartel general de los tigres blancos – abrí los ojos - Han sido los dragones y lo han destruido todo

¿QUE?- grite mis mente no podia asimilar todo lo que escuchaba

Nos han llamado pidiendo ayuda URGENTE - exclamo alterado

¿AYUDA?- grite, me acerque hacia aquel hombre alterado de mirada temerosa - INUTILES ¿Es que ustedes solos no pueden hacer NADA? – dije tirándole una bofetada

Habían movilizado a toda la organización de los dragones no había brazos y piernas suficientes – susurro agachando la cabeza

Escuche un grito de los pasillos -¡MIERDA! Maldito Edward hay que acabar con el – grito Laurent entrando por la puerta

Lo matare para vengarme por esto – murmure con odio

Nunca podremos cazarlo - siseo uno de mis hombres en voz alta

El es el Rey dragón – exclamo

No son rumores no es una leyenda – dijo Laurent mirando hacia la nada

Es un horriblemente cruel y mezquino dragón

Si han atacado nuestro cuartel general...quiere decir que yo estaba en lo cierto – susurre pensando en aquella castaña

**POV BELLA**

Estaba en el departamento sin nada que hacer asi que fui a la cocina a buscar una escoba aunque sea para barre la habitacion necesitaba HACER ALGO - Señorita bella yo hare la limpieza – exclamo la empleada al verme con la escoba en mano

No yo la hago, necesito moverme un poco – susurre corriendo con la escoba hacia la habitacion

Pero señorita – dijo corriendo tras de mi

DING DONG...El timbre sonó

Ah… Una visita – exclame emocionada - ¡VOOY ¡ - grite y corri hacia la sala

Señorita Bella yo.. –grito la empleada a la vez que abría la puerta

Delante de mí estaba una mujer escultural, como una modelo, pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura- ¿Esta Edward? – pregunto mirando tras de mi

Que chica tan guapa me suena algo… …! Es la cantante famosa ¡..Pero que hace aquí

¿Eres su nueva ayudante? – se acerco a mi- Responde

No…Soy Isabella Swan– conteste tímidamente

¿Eres la nueva amante de Edward? – pregunto barriéndome con la mirada

¿Eh? – susurre confundida

Ya veo –exclamo - Mejor así, el otro día Edward se olvido esto –dijo entregándome un reloj muy fino de color azul oscuro

¿Su reloj?...¿Pero porque lo tiene ella ? Esta chica no sera la que salía en aquella foto

Aquella rubia que besaba apasionadamente a Edward en su mansión esa foto que me mostro james uno de los tigres...Claro es ella

Una de las amantes de Edward es la cantante Rosalie Hale – susurre en voz baja

Ahora que me fijo… - murmuro aquella mujer tocándome la mejilla- Eres muy mona, En fin encantada me llamo Rosalie Hale es un placer – dijo elevando su mano

Su mano era suave Modelo tenia que ser pero..¿Por qué? …No entiendo estas confianzas ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? ¿Cómo puede sonreír ?...No esta celosa como puede compartir a edward . Toda esta situacion me confunde demasiado pero me he propuesto ser una de sus amantes asi que no hare que nada para arruinar esto

Bueno será mejor que me valla – dijo la rubia dando media vuelta

Ah… - exclame- Esto…! OYE! – murmure agarrándola del brazo- Me gustaría que me enseñaras a maquillarme – dije en un susurro audible

Quiero que nos llevemos bien

No tengo nada que hacer - murmuro - Esta bien ve a lavarte la cara

¡Voy! – grite dirigiéndome al baño

**POV ROSALIE**

Esta claro que a Edward le da igual todo…Pero si solo es una niña - pense recordando aquella chica de cabellos castaños

Abri mi cartera y saque mis cosmeticos- ¿Quién será la próxima señorita rica a la que embauque? – pregunte mirándome en el espejo- Pobrecita la usara y luego la abandonara – dije riéndome de mis pensamientos

No es el tipo de Edward

**POV BELLA**

Minutos despues la señorita Rosalie me maquillaba - Cierra los ojos – murmuro mientras pasaba una brocha pequeña por mis ojos

Ah..que bien huele – susurre a la vez que me perdía en esa fragancia

Ya los puedes abrir – exclamo

TU TUM TU TUM Wao se me ha puesto el corazón a mil...La señorita rosalie es preciosa de cerca tan femenina y con tanto estilo me gustaría llegar a ser tan guapa como ella

Quiero serlo por Edward – susurre

Estoy segura que serás una mujer preciosa – exclamo mientras me daba un espejo, me veia irreconocible mis labios gruesos estaban rojos, mis ojos castaños resaltaban con unas sombras cafe - Espera falta algo - agrego y me quito el espejo de las manos, paso unas brochas mas sobre mis rostro- Bella.. ¿Donde estan tus padres? - pregunto mientras me maquillaba

Mi padre murió – respondí no pude evitar ponerme triste -Mi madre esta enferma y tengo dos hermanos pequeños tuve que dejar a mi familia en forks – recordaba a mis hermanitos corriendo y a mi madre como los extrañaba

Pero creo que Edward se ha ocupado de que estén bien - escuche decir

No se, lo deje todo y elegí a Edward...soy una mala persona - susurre

Despues de mis palabras ya no sentia ni una accion en mi rostro, Rosalie habia dejado de maquillarme, abri los ojos y su rostro mostraba una mueca de fastidio- Pero… tu familia era rica ¿no? – pregunto

Para nada - respondí - Si casi no teníamos nada de comer

Entonces fue otra cosa ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar en un tono que no me gusto - ¡Dime que es lo que hiciste ¡ - grito agarrándome fuertemente de los brazos- ¿QUE HICISTE POR EDWARD ? - seguía sacudiéndome fuerte - ¿QUE HICISTE POR LOS DRAGONES?

Pues yo… - respondí entrecortadamente

¡QUIERO SABER PORQUE AHORA ERES TU QUIEN SE ACUESTA CON EL ¡ - grito soltándome mañana tendría las marcas de sus manos en mis brazos

Es que yo…- tartamudee nerviosa - Edward y yo…

¿Rosalie? – escuche una aterciopelada voz desde el umbral de la puerta

Voltee y era EDWARD mi corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente

¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?! – gruño mirando fijamente a la rubia

La señorita rosalie ha venido a traerte algo que te habías olvidado – respondí mirando sonriente a Edward- Yo le he pedido que se quedara un momento

No tengo nada mas que hacer aqui ME VOY – grito rosalie mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

Señorita Rosalíe – grite no quería que se vaya

Pero no hizo caso camino con rapidez & paso al costado de edward - ¿En que demonios estas pensando? – le grito con una mirada desafiante, no espero su respuesta y salió tirando la puerta

Edward la señorita rosalie me ha enseñado a maquillarme – dije sinceramente no quería esconderle nada

Bella… - susurro

¿Acaso tienes idea de que es esa mujer en mi vida? – pregunto mirándome

Si lo se – agache la mirada

¿Y sabes cual es tu lugar? –tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo.

Lo se – exprese con voz triste

No lo sabes – dijo

¿Qué? – Exclame- Claro que lo se

No lo sabes – dijo en tono juguetón

Si que lo se – insistí con molestia - Yo soy una de tus amantes ¿No es cierto?

No exactamente –Tomo mi cintura con su brazo y me acerco a su suave pecho, inconscientemente rodee su cintura con mis brazos- Tu eres …Mi airen, mi amada – acaricio mi mejilla

¿Tu airen ? – pregunte confundida

Si no lo entiendes con palabras déjame que te haga sentir ...mis verdaderos sentimientos - murmuro entre mis labios

Edward…- exclame

No dude ni un minuto y acorte la distancia entre nosotros sus labios se aprisionaron de los míos en un instante, la dulzura que emanaba de ellos me confundía, era sin duda algo que jamás me empalagaría,

Que beso tan cálido y dulce

Solté su cintura y rodee su cuello con mis brazos de una manera tan salvaje, sus manos se movían implacables sobre la tela de mi vestido, como si pudieran traspasarlo

Cada vez más cálido

Mi respiración era agitada y los latidos de mi corazón acelerados,lo atraje mas cerca intensificando el beso, su lengua entro en mi boca de una manera suave y concienzuda, moviéndose a un ritmo lento y torturado

Y mas violento

No pude evitar soltar un jadeo audible, eran demasiadas las sensaciones que me estaba provocando- En nueva york airén es la palabra que usamos para llamar la única mujer importante en la vida de un hombre –susurro con voz entrecortada - Importante- resalto la palabra a la vez que sonria

Airen… - murmure abrazando muy fuerte

* * *

**Huuuuyyyy algo esta tramando James... Mmmmm... Y Rosalie no esta muy contenta con que Edwar prefiera a Bella..**

**Disculpen la tardanza... :)**

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest, LTax, ****LUZ CC, ****Miadharu28, ****MheryRivera, ****me gusta, ****Mystery Twihart y ****Guest ********por leer y comentar..**


	11. ESCUELA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kayla, de quien tengo el consentimiento y permiso para publicar la historia.. Si quieren pueden comunicarse con ella su face es www facebook com/kayla mendozalopez?fref=ts**

* * *

**Holaaaaa... Nuevo capiiiii... :)**

**Nelva Robsten: Mmmmmm... Parece que James trama algo... y estoy segura de que no es nada bueno... :o Dejo un nuevo capi espero tambien te guste... Gracias por comentar..**

**JELEY20: Volvi a subir un capi... espero sea de tu agrado.. :) El grupo del face es: www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/ Gracias por comentar.**

**Glee: Me alegra que te guste la historia.. Te dejo otro capi.. Gracias por comentar**

**Capítulo 11: Escuela**

**POV BELLA**

Estaba perdida en un sueño muy hermoso donde estaba con edward , el no dejaba de sonreir al igual que yo, lo abrace fuertemente

Bella… - escuche a la vez que me movían suavemente- ¡BELLA ¡ - repetía esa dulce voz

Abri los ojos lentamente - Ya estoy despierta – murmure a la vez que me cubría con la colcha

¡Despierta bella! que llegamos tarde – exclamo una aterciopelada voz a lo lejos...Edward

¿Tarde? – susurre con voz soñolienta mientras me incorporaba

¡¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?! – dije mirándolo, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro un poco pegado y una camisa blanca que se adhería a cada uno de sus músculos con una corbata azul como ... ¿un colegial ?

Es un uniforme –me dijo acercándose

¡¿Uniforme?! – pregunte, no entendia para nada esta situacion

En nueva york, hoy es el primer día del nuevo año escolar – exclamo - Tu también vendrás a clases los dos estamos en quinto en la escuela secundaria

¿Escuela SECUNDARIA? – casi grite - Pero espera si dices que vamos juntos ¿Cuántos años tienes? – fruncí el ceño

Pues repetí cursos, pero tengo justo un año mas que tu – señalo

Tienes 18 años… - susurre un poco confundida- ¡Eres un mentiroso ¡ no lo pareces ¡Estoy segura de que eres mayor ¡ - acuse

¿Como voy a mentir? – respondió exaltado

Creí que tenia 25 años, tan calmado, tan Maduro siempre viste con traje

Le ha dolido un poco – susurre viendo su mirada de molestia pero si me fijo mejor…así con el uniforme del colegio tiene un aire mucho más juvenil, sus hipnotizantés ojos que me miran, su perfecta y perfilada nariz, sus labios rojos y carnosos, su barbilla partida tan sexy y ese cabello dorado que caían en unos pequeños mechones sobre su frente

Tu ropa esta en el baño – la voz de edward me saco de mi ensoñacion

Esta bien voy a ir a cambiarme – dije en una sonrisa mientras me levantaba de la cama, corri al baño tenia que ponerme ese tonto uniforme

**POV EDWARD**

Bella no salia del baño , se nos hacia tarde sin querer me quede enbelezado mirando a nueva york desde la ventana.

Edward… - escuche su voz

¿Te queda ? – pregunte a la vez que volteaba

Mi vista se perdió en unos hermosos ojos cafés que lucían desenfocados, su fina y blanca piel, su cabello castaño, esos pequeños y dulces labios ,tenia puestos una falda corta y una blusa blanca pegada a sus grandes senos , su cuerpo era digno de dejar vagar mi vista durante horas

Ojala nadie mas pudiera verte así – murmure a la vez que me acercaba a ella

Edward – susurro y levemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron

**POV BELLA**

Despues la escena vergonzosa, Edward me llevo hasta la sala donde tomamos un desayuno rapido un poco de pan y jugo , me dio un bolso hermoso con unos cuardernos adentro , el tenia una mochila muy mona

¿Podre hacer amigos? ¿Me enterare de todo?...no puedo mas estoy preocupada- murmure, tantas preguntas y cosas que tenia en mi cabeza

Edward me miro y sonrio, se acerco hasta donde estaba y con sus brazos rodeo mi cintura - Yo estaré allí – dijo y su nariz comenzó a rosar levemente mi mejilla- Además… - exclamo separándose -Tengo unos amigos que cuidaran de ti

¿Cómo? – murmure amigos ¿quienes?

Vamos – mascullo y tomo mi mano, agarre de pasada mi bolso y salimos del departamento

Desde que llegue a nueva york no he hecho ningún amigo he pasado todo el tiempo solo con Edward

Un colegio de Nueva york, amigos de nueva york y con edward cerca de mi, tengo muchas ganas de saber todo lo que me espera allí

Afuera de los edificios nos esperaba un auto , edward me ayudo a subir y el auto comenzo a arrancar

**POV JAMES**

Desde mi auto con ventana polarizada vi a una pareja de colegiales sonreir - Nuevo año escolar – exclame, vi bien y era edward con bella subian a un enorme carro negro

Los tigres blancos no podemos seguir permitiendo que esto suceda – grite furioso mirando a laurent que la hacia de chofer

Hoy volverán a rodear a Edward – murmuro en una sonrisa- esto acabara muy pronto

**POV BELLA**

El camino fue divertido edward no dejaba de hacerme cosquillas y yo no paraba de reir. El auto paro en un colegio - era demasiado grande- Mi angel bajo del auto de mi mano y se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas - Que difícil va hacer salir – susurre escondiendome tras de el

Cuanto tiempo Edward – Dijo una mujer grande de ojos castaños y cabello negro amarrado a una coleta y piel rojiza

Si mucho tiempo – exclamo un joven de piel blanca tenia los ojos y cabellos negros musculosos

Me alegro de que estén bien Alec , Jackie - murmuro Edward

¡AAAA! El señor Edward – gritaron un grupo de chicas al frente de nosotros

¡Tambien esta Jackie ¡ -dijo una señalando a la mujer del grupo

¡!AAAAAH ¡ y ese es Alec – grito una con demasiada emocion

Hola Edward – escuche una suave voz femenina a mis espaldas y voltee- Han sido unas vacaciones muy largas… sin poder verte - dijo mientras se acercaba a edward, lo abrazo

Es preciosa.. - susurre, era una chica rubia, con cabello rizado piel blanca y ojos dorados parece una señorita de buena familia, elegante y madura

Quizá esa chica es una amante de Edward

Yo he pasado las mejores vacaciones de mi vida Tanya – murmuro con su mirada fija en mi

Me alegro – dijo y las facciones de aquella mujer se volvieron tristes

¡…Quien es esa chica?! – pregunto señalándome

Te presento a bella Swan –dijo Edward y se acerco a mi, tomo mi cintura - La he traído desde Forks espero que sean buenas amigas

¡¿Una chica de pueblo?! ¿Por qué? – escuche las voces de un tumulto de chicas al costado de nosotros

¿Por qué la ha traído desde allí? – grito rabiosamente otra

Es una chica muy linda – dijo la mujer con voz petulante- Me pregunto que relación tienen – pregunto en tono burlón

Es un secreto… - susurro Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer

¡Ed..Edward! – tartamudee

¡Las clases van a empezar que es todo este alboroto ¡ - grito un hombre alto, con cabello color miel entre toda la gente

¿Otra vez tu Edward? – pregunto mirando furiosamente a Edward- ¡Entra a clase ahora mismo! – grito

Si… Jasper - respondió Edward sonriendo

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

No me gusta el mal ambiente que hay por aquí – susurre toda la gente hablaba demasiado a mi alrededor y me miraban

Sentí un pequeño empujón- Confía en mi – susurro Edward en mí oído a la vez que me llevaba a dentro de la escuela

Confía en mi sus palabras se repetían como eco dentro de mi. Edward me dijo que soy su airén y hoy me ha dicho que estará a mi lado seguro que pretende que todo salga bien y que yo me sienta mejor en esta ciudad

Hasta ahora todo estaba bien las clases eran interesantes , estaba en la clase que mas me gusta literatura , El profesor comenzo a escribir en la pizarra la clase dada . Yo me sentaba al fondo, a mi costado habia un grupo de chicas que no dejaba de mirarme - ¿Eres bella verdad? – me pregunto una joven de coletas de aquel grupo

Amm Si – respondí tímidamente

¿Por qué has venido en el coche de Edward? – volvió a preguntar

¿Qué clase de relación tienen ? – dijo una chica de braquets que estaba a su costado

Que suerte tienes de estar tan cerca de el…ya quisiera yo –suspiro la chica de coletas mirando hacia la nada

Pues si que es famoso Edward – murmure mirando como se emocionaban con decir solo su nombre

Si la verdad es que… ¡ES EL IDOLO DEL COLEGIO¡ - grito la de braquets- Me han dicho que es el hijo único de una familia que posee una fábrica de exportación con sedes en todo el mundo – cuchicheo

¿Eh? Pues yo había oído hablar que era el hijo de un importante agente inmobiliario de nueva york – respondió la otra

¿Nadie sabe lo de Edward y la mafia?

Bueno, Bueno, Bueno ya esta bien por hoy – dijo una mujer grande, era la que estaba con edward cuando llegue al colegio , comenzo a votar a las chicas que hablaban conmigo- Si tienen una pregunta que hacerle a bella házmela a mi – exclamo poniéndose entre ellas y yo- Edward me ha encargado de que te cuide

Por cierto…- dijo- Me llamo Jackie es un placer – se presento extendiéndome su mano

Igualmente me llamo Isabella Swan – dije dándole mi mano

¿Esta chica será también una de las amantes de Edward?

¿Dónde esta Edward? – pregunte preocupada no lo había visto

Ah…Pues creo que esta en la sala de estudio – respondió jackie

* * *

**jaja! Nuestro Edward solo tiene 18 años y casi controla todo el mundo! WOW!... :) Empiezan las clases y las "amigas" de Ed no estan muy contentas con la presencia de Bella... Y ese James que esta tramando algo... que sera?**

**Gracias a: ****MheryPatty, Miadharu28, Guest, LTax, ****LUZ CC, ****Miadharu28, ****MheryRivera, ****me gusta, ****Mystery Twihart, ****Guest, ****Nelva Robsten, ****JELEY20** y Glee ******por leer y comentar..**


End file.
